Kuroko No Basuke (Diperbaiki)
by Seina Wakideru
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko seorang anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memiliki tubuh lemah, yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat berada di toilet, Akashi dan kamu datang untuk membantu Kuroko, maaf nggak pinter buat summary :3, reader x Kuroko, genre tambahan: tragedy & supranatural, Warning! Character dead end, banyak kekerasan, banyak ooc, daan khusus untuk perempuan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****T****adatoshi ****F****ujimaki**

**Chapter 1 (Kuroko's disappear)**

Di SMP Teiko ada generasi yang disebut dengan generasi keajaiban...generasi ini hanya terdiri dari 6 orang, pertama Akashi Seijurou, kedua Aomine daiki, ketiga Midorima Shintarou, keempat Kise Ryouta, kelima Murasakibara Atsushi, keenam Kuroko Tetsuya

Suatu hari sebelum latihan dimulai

"Nee minna..." panggil Kuroko

"Ada apa Kuroko-cchi?" jawab Kise

"Apakah aku cukup berguna untuk kalian?" tanya Kuroko

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Aomine

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikiran begitu" jawab Kuroko

"Oh, jangan bertanya begitu Tetsu, kamu ini kan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tentu saja kamu berguna untuk kami"

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menghilang apakah kalian akan mencariku?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"Tentu saja Kuroko kami akan mencari mu Kuroko-cchi" jawab Kise

"Syukurlah" kata Kuroko

Setelah itu mereka mengasah permainan basket mereka dibawah bimbingan Akashi

Setelah latihan...

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Kuroko

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

"Bolehkah aku permisi sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet" katanya

"Oh baiklah, tapi kau harus kembali setelah 10 menit" kata Akashi tegas

"Iya" jawab Kuroko

Setelah Kuroko pergi...

"Akashi-cchi...kemana Kuroko-cchi pergi-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Ke toilet, tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali setelah 10 menit" jawab Akashi

"Ossu" jawab Kise

Setelah 10 menit

"Kuroko-cchi mana sih, sudah 10 menit tapi dia belum kembali-ssu" kata Kise cemas

"Ryouta, cari Tetsuya ditoilet, cepat!" kata Akashi marah

"Iya iya" kata Kise sambil pergi

Sesampai ditolet

"Kuroko-cchi dimana sih? Di toilet malah nggak ada orang-ssu" kata Kise cemas

Tiba-tiba kise melihat surat dilantai

Kise membaca surat tersebut : "Hei, jika kau anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, katakan kepada ketuamu aku telah menyandera anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang keenam, HAHAHAHAHA"

"Apa-apaan sih surat aneh ini! Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang keenam? Maksudnya Kuroko-cchi? Kenapa dia bisa melihat Kuroko-cchi? Pokoknya sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat Akashi-cchi-ssu" kata Kise sambil pergi ke tempat Akashi dengan tergesa-gesa

Sesampai di tempat Akashi

"Akashicchi..." panggil Kise

"Apa? Apakah kau telah menemukan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

"Aku belum menemukannya tapi aku menemukan surat ini" katanya sambil memberikan surat kepada Akashi

"Apa-apaan ini! Untuk apa dia menyandera Kuroko? Dasar orang bodoh, berani-beraninya dia menentangku seperti ini!" kata Akashi marah

"Bagaimanapun Akashi-cchi, kita harus segera mencari Kuroko-cchi" katanya panik

"Iya aku tau itu kise! Oi kalian semua cari Kuroko SEKARANG!" kata Akashi kepada semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_

"Oke, kami mengerti" jawab Aomine

"Menyusahkan saja" jawab Midorima

"Aku malas pergi tapi,..." kata Murasakibara malas

"Tunggu kami, Kuroko-cchi" kata Kise semangat

Sementara itu ditempat Kuroko

"Aduh" kata Kuroko sambil memegangi kepala "...Hmmm? Aku dimana ini?" gumam Kuroko

"Oooh akhirnya kau bangun juga, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang keenam?" kata seseorang

"Siapa disana?" tanya Kuroko

**Chapter 2 (Kagami's come!)**

"Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga" kata orang yang mengaku bernama Kagami Taiga

"Kagami Taiga..." ujar Kuroko mengulangi dengan wajah datar

"Apa-apaan reaksi wajahmu itu, datar sekali, apakah kau tidak takut hah?" kata kagami kesal tapi Kuroko tidak menjawab, "Terserahlah, aku nggak peduli dengan itu" katanya lagi

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Akashi itu marah" katanya datar

"Kalau kau membuat Akashi-kun marah, kau bisa dibunuhnya, bodoh" kata Kuroko, sebenarnya dia marah, tapi ekspresinya datar sekali

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, HAH!, tentu saja aku membuat persiapan dulu sebelum melakukan ini, dasar bodoh" katanya kesal

"Terserah, pokoknya nanti kau akan menyesal setelah bertemu Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko lagi

"Tidak, Jika aku menyandera kamu" kata Kagami sinis

"Hmph, kau akan—" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kagami membuat Kuroko pingsan

"Dasar berisik, oi kalian bawa dia ke lantai paling bawah di bangunan ini, ini kuncinya dan kau jaga pintu itu agar tidak ada yang masuk, mengerti" kata Kagami sambil memberikan kunci pada anak buahnya

"Oke" kata anak buahnya itu

Ditempat Akashi

"Cih,Kuroko dibawa kemana sih sama orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya menentangku itu?" kata Akashi sambil marah-marah

Tiba-tiba Akashi melihat sebuah bangunan yang tampak mencurigakan

"Hmm...Bangunan apa ini? Mungkinkah Kuroko ada disini? Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu" kata Akashi sambil melangkah kedalam bangunan itu

Saat dia akan masuk dia dihadang oleh anak buah kagami

"Oi, siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan pisau

"Berisik! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" kata Akashi, lalu dia membunuh semua anak buah Kagami

"Ooh, tempat ini menjadi semakin mencurigakan, sebaiknya aku harus terus menelusuri tempat ini" kata Akashi sambil terus masuk kedalam bangunan itu

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar suara "A..ka...shi...kun", suara itu merupakan suara Kuroko

"Berisik..., diamlah kau" kata Kagami marah

"Tetsuya!?" teriak Akashi

"Ooh kita telah ditemukan" kata Kagami senang sambil tersenyum sinis

"Siapa kau? Kembalikan Tetsuya!" kata Akashi lagi

**Chapter 3 (Kagami Vs Akashi)**

"Kembalikan? Tidak mungkin" ujar Kagami

"KAU!" kata Akashi sambil mendekati Kagami

Dihalangi oleh prajurit kagami

"Kubunuh kalian semua!" kata Akashi marah

"Eiiits... Jika kau maju untuk membawa dia, dia bakalan dilukai oleh prajuritku" kata Kagami sambil memberikan pisau kepada prajuritnya dan memberikan Kuroko pada prajuritnya itu

"Cih, Apa yang kau mau dariku?" kata Akashi sambil menenangkan dirinya

"Aku hanya ingin bertarung satu lawan satu dengan mu, hanya itu" kata Kagami

"Apakah kau serius ingin bertarung denganku? Lalu untuk apa kau menyandera Kuroko?" tanya Akashi

"Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, kau tidak akan mau bertarung melawanku, kenapa? Kau takut melawanku Akashi?" jawab Kagami

"Hah!? Siapa takut!?" kata Akashi kesal

"Kalau begitu kita mulai" kata Kagami sambil maju untuk melawan Akashi

Setelah sekian lama kagami pun memiliki banyak sekali luka disepanjang tubuhnya, sedangkan Akashi cuma sedikit terluka

"Hosh...hosh..." kata Kagami kecapekan

"_C__iih dia cukup tangguh juga__"_ batin Akashi "Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya Taiga?" tanya Akashi

"Heh...jangan pikir aku akan berhenti secepat ini" Jawab Kagami lagi

"Oke, mari kita lanjutkan" kata Akashi

Setelah sekian lama bertarung akhirnya Kagami pun lari dari Akashi, Akashi tidak bisa mengejar Kagami lagi karena dia terluka cukup parah, lalu Akashi pergi ketempat dimana Kuroko ditahan

"Akashi-kun, kau terluka cukup parah, apakah kau akan membiarkan aku menutupi lukamu?" tanya Kuroko

"Lakukan sesukamu" jawab Akashi

Kuroko pun menutupi luka Akashi menggunakan perban yang ada di dalam kotak P3K yang ada di sana

Setelah selesai menutupi luka Akashi

"Terima kasih Tetsuya" kata Akashi

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu disini, lukamu belum terlalu sembuh" kata Kuroko

"Tapi, jika nanti mereka datang lagi, bagaimana?" kata Akashi khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan melindungimu, selain itu Kagami terluka lebih parah daripada kamu tentu saja dia tidak akan kembali kesini" jawab Kuroko tenang

"Baiklah" kata Akashi dan dia pun tertidur...

Setelah sekian lama tertidur, Akashi pun bangun

"Akashi-kun...aku mengantuk..." kata Kuroko yang sudah sangat mengantuk

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah setelah menjagaku, tenang saja aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu nanti" kata Akashi sambil duduk

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko dan Kuroko pun tertidur, setelah itu Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko pulang

Setiba dirumah kuroko

"_Kuroko belum bangun__, __jika aku tinggalkan begini nanti terjadi sesuatu bagaimana__, __kagami itu belum tentu menyerah kepadaku__, __jika dia datang dan menculik kuroko lagi bagaimana?__ S__ebaiknya aku tidur disini untuk malam ini saja__" _batin Akashi

Keesokan harinya...

"Aah, aku harus siap-siap untuk kesekolah" kata Kuroko, tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang tertidur diatas sofa

"_Akashi-kun?__ K__enapa ada Akashi-kun disini?__bagaimanapun aku harus segera membangunkannya__, __dia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah juga__..."_ batinnya, lalu dia mendekat kearah Akashi, "Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun!" panggil Kuroko

"Pagi, Tetsuya" sapa Akashi

"Pagi, Akashi-kun" sapa Kuroko

"Tetsuya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Akashi

"Erm...Jam 07 : 05" kata Kuroko

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus pulang kerumah, jaa-nee Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil pergi ke arah pintu

"Oke, terima kasih, Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya" kata Akashi

**Chapter 4 (Akashi Didn't Come to School)**

Setelah Akashi pulang ke rumahnya,Kuroko pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke skolah...

Sesampai disekolah, Kuroko bertemu dengan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_

"Yoo,Tetsu / Kurokocchii... / Kuro-chin / Kuroko" sapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_

"Pagi, minna..." sapa Kuroko

"Kuroko, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima

"Apa maksudmu Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Tidak usah seperti itu segala Kuro-chin, kemarin kamu disandera, iya kan?" kata Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snacknya

"Oh, yang itu, Akashi-kun yang menyelamatkan ku" jawab Kuroko

"_A__kashi?__Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu kami dia telah menemukan Kuroko?__Mungkinkah dia mengerjai kami?__"_ batin Midorima

"Nee, Kuroko-cchi-ssu" panggil Kise

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Apakah dari tadi kamu melihat Akashi-cchi-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Nggak..." jawab Kuroko

"Aneh-ssu...Nggak biasanya Akashicchi terlambat kesekolah-ssu..." kata Kise lagi

"_M__ungkinkah Akashi-kun masih belum terlalu sehat? __A__tau jangan-jangan?!__...__Aah__, __jangan berpikiran begitu__, __mungkin Akashi-kun hanya kebetulan terlambat saja__"_ batin Kuroko

Setelah itu Kuroko dan kawan-kawan belajar seperti biasa, bahkan saat hampir istirahat pun Akashi belum datang, Kuroko mulai mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Akashi

Saat istirahat...

"Nee minna..." panggil Kuroko

"Ada apa, Kuroko-cchi-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Bukankah aneh, dari tadi Akashi-kun belum datang ke sekolah..." kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku juga bingun, tapi mungkin dia sakit-ssu?"

"Akashi-kun kan bukan tipe orang yang sakit, daya tahan tubuhnya kan kuat" kata Kuroko membantah

"Iya juga sih, Tapi itu bukan berarti dia nggak pernah sakit-ssu" bantah Kise

"Mungkin,... Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita kerumah Akashi-kun?" ajak Kuroko

"Setuju-ssu" kata Kise

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua berbicara, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Murasakibara asik dengan snacknya, Midorima asik dengan buku pelajarannya, Aomine hanya tidur-tiduran, tapi mereka semua setuju untuk menjenguk Akashi

Sepulang sekolah...

"Minna...Mari kita kerumah Akashi-kun" ajak Kuroko lagi

"Ayo-ssu" kata Kise

"Aah, aku capek" kata Aomine malas

"Ini bukan berarti aku khawatir pada Akashi" kata Midorima

"Aku hanya ingin makan snackku" kata Murasakibara

Sesampai dirumah Akashi

"Permisi..." kata Kuroko sambil membuka pintu

"Ah ada perlu apa?" tanya salah satu pelayan Akashi

"Ini, kami ingin melihat Akashi, apakah dia ada?" tanya Midorima

"Um, dari tadi kami tidak melihat Akashi-sama" jawab pelayan itu

"Aneh, dimana Akashi?" tanya Midorima

"Apakah kami boleh mencari Akashi-cchi disini-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Ah, boleh saja" jawab pelayan itu

"Mari kita lihat didalam kamarnya" ujar Midorima

Dikamar Akashi...

"Nggak ada orang, Aneh...minna, Ayo kita telusuri rumahnya, kita harus berpencar, rumahnya Akashi-kun ini sangat besar, jika ada yang menemukan Akashi beritau yang lain, Oke" kata Kuroko terburu-buru

"Iya Kuroko-cchi-ssu" jawab Kise

"Iya iya" jawab Midorima

"Menyusahkan saja" jawab Aomine

"Aku malas, tapi ya sudahlah" jawab Murasakibara

Sementara itu ditempat Akashi

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, Kagami Taiga, percuma saja kau berusaha!" kata Akashi

"Berisik, kenapa kau ini sama saja dengan si rambut biru muda itu, kalian sama-sama berisik" kata Kagami

"Kalau begitu akan aku selesaikan pertarungan ini" kata Akashi sambil menarik gunting yang datang entah darimana

Tentu saja pertarungan mereka tidak langsung berakhir, Akashi terus menerus menyerang dan bertahan, begitu juga kagami yang tak mau kalah dari Akashi

Flashback sebelum Akashi ditantang oleh Kagami

_**¬Flashback¬**_

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus pulang kerumah, jaa-nee Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil pergi ke arah pintu

"Oke, terima kasih, Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya" kata Akashi

Dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Akashi

"_Aduh__, __kenapa aku sampai lupa sih memberi tahu mereka kalau aku sudah menemukan__ Tetsuya, __biarlah nanti mereka juga akan bertemu dengan __Tetsuya__ di sekolah nanti__"_ batin Akashi

Setiba dirumah Akashi...

"_Aku harus segera siap-siap ke sekolah__, __jika terlambat__, __itu bisa merusak harga diriku__"_ batin Akashi

Setelah selesai siap-siap Akashi pun berangkat ke sekolah, hari ini dia tidak diantarkan karena supirnya sedang diluar kota, lalu Akashi terpaksa naik bus ke sekolahnya, sejujurnya Akashi benci naik bus, karena bus itu biasanya banyak orang yang berdesak-desakan

Setelah turun dari bus

"_Dasar__, __orang-orang diatas bus itu benar-benar menyebalkan__, __apa mereka nggak tau dengan kata__"sabar"__diatas bus itu__, __terserahlah aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah__"_ batin Akashi kesal

Hampir sampai di sekolah...

"Aduh, aku hampir saja telat ke sekolah" kata Akashi lagi

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar ada yang memanggilnya

"Yooo, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, pemuda tampan" kata orang itu

Akashi mengenal suara itu dan dia pun berkata "Cih, Ada apa lagi sih?" katanya semakin kesal

"Tenang, tenang aku disini hanya untuk menantang mu" kata Kagami

"Hah?! Nanti saja aku mau sekolah dulu" kata Akashi yang semakin lama semakin kesal

"Tidak bisa, jika kau ke sekolah dulu, maka si rambut biru muda itu akan aku sandera dan aku akan melukainya lebih dari yang aku lakukan sebelumnya" kata Kagami lagi

"Hah!? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi, dasar bodoh!" kata Akashi yang sudah sampai pada batasnya

"Aku tentu saja bisa menyanderanya kapan pun!" ujar Kagami

"Baiklah, aku akan bertarung dengan mu, tapi awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Kuroko!" kata Akashi yang sudah berapi-api

Lalu mereka pergi ketempat dimana mereka akan bertarung

_**¬Flashback End¬**_

Bersambung...

Yaay akhirnya chapter 4 selesai...

Ngomong-ngomong ini yang ingin saya buat tadi di text,tapi nggak jadi,ntar keluar dari cerita dia,yaudah aku buat disini

"Aduh,kenapa aku sampai lupa sih memberi tahu mereka..." kata Akashi, _(__dasar pelupa__ -_-") lihat deathglare Akashi (__eh tapi aslinya nggak kok__) lihat deathglare Akashi udah hilang, Huft -,-"_

"Oh, yang itu, Akashi-kun yang menyelamatkan ku" jawab Kuroko (Cihui)

"_Aku harus segera siap-siap ke sekolah,jika terlambat__, __itu bisa merusak harga diriku_" batin Akashi _(A__paan harga dirinya__, __namanya udah terkenal sebagai raja sadis juga__dia kan bisa aja masuk walaupun telat__ -_-"__)_

"_Dasar__, __orang-orang diatas bus itu benar-benar menyebalkan__, __apa mereka nggak tau dengan kata__"sabar"__diatas bus itu__"_ batin Akashi _(lu sendiri gimana hah)_

Akashi mengenal suara itu dan dia pun berkata "Cih, Ada apa lagi sih?" _(ngeblush karena dibilang pemuda tampan__ :D__)_

Hahaha itu aja kok

**Chapter 5 (You's Come)**

Sementara itu ditempat Kuroko

"Apakah sudah ada yang menemukan Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko cemas

"Tidak" kata mereka kecewa

"Aduuh Akashi-kun dimana sih?" kata Kuroko masih dengan nada cemas.. "oh ya, apakah sudah ada yang menghubungi handphone Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Oh, iya, kenapa sampai lupa sih!" kata Midorima

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghubunginya" kata Kuroko sambil mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku

.tiiiit

"Tidak diangkat!" kata Kuroko cemas

"Cih, Akashi-cchi dimana sih-ssu?" kata Kise marah

"Aku akan mencarinya" kata Kuroko

"Tunggu Kuroko-cchi!" teriak Kise

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendirian-ssu?" tanya Kise khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya" kata Kise yang masih cemas

"Iya" kata Kuroko sambil berlari

Sementara itu ditempat Akashi

"Apa kau sudah puas Taiga? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan?" tanya Akashi

"hahaha, tentu saja aku ingin melanjutkan" kata Kagami sambil terseyum sinis

"Kalau begitu, maju!" kata Akashi dengan irama memerintah

Setelah Kagami babak belur, Kagami pun memilih untuk kabur, Akashi ingin mengejar tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar suara seseorang

"Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko senang

"Tetsuya? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Akashi bingung

"Entahlah, naluriku mengatakan kalau Akashi-kun ada disini, ternyata memang benar" kata Kuroko senang sekali

"Ooh jadi begitu" kata Akashi

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun ngapain disini?" tanya Kuroko

"Aah...itu...ada sedikit urusan" jawab Akashi gugup

"Urusan? Urusan apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko yang semakin penasaran

"Tidak ada, lagian itu bukan masalah jika aku berusaha untuk melindungi kamu-", _"gawat, aku __keceplosan__"_ batin Akashi

"Melindungi aku? Dari siapa? Apakah dari Kagami lagi?" tanya Kuroko

"Iya" jawab Akashi

"Akashi-kun, ternyata kamu memang baik" tiba-tiba saja peglihatan Kuroko mulai kabur dan dia pun pingsan

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Tetsuya?" kata Akashi panik

Kuroko terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, setelah penglihatan Kuroko bersih, Kuroko menyadari jika sekarang ini Kuroko di rumah Akashi, dan Kuroko pun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk

"Dimana Akashi-kun ya?" gumam Kuroko _"__S__ebaiknya aku pergi mencarinya dulu"_ batin Kuroko

Ketika Kuroko sedang jalan-jalan di dalam rumah Akashi, Kuroko pun melihat Akashi

"Akashi-kun" panggil Kuroko

"Ooh, Tetsuya" kata Akashi terkejut "Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Sudah, terima kasih Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Iya" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu ingin melindungi aku dari Kagami?" tanya Kuroko

"Dia bilang 'si rambut biru muda itu akan aku sandera dan aku akan melukainya lebih dari yang aku lakukan sebelumnya' tentu saja aku tidak mau Tetsuya disandera lagi, jadi aku melakukan apa yang diinginkannya" jawab Akashi

"Yang diinginkannya? Apakah dia ingin bertarung dengan Akashi-kun lagi?" tanya Kuroko

"Tentu saja, tapi aku melakukannya dengan syarat dia tidak boleh menyentuh Tetsuya" jawab Akashi

"Ooh begitu, maaf ya Akashi-kun, aku membebani kamu lagi" kata Kuroko dengan irama menyesal

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang dia tidak akan mengganggu kamu lagi" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Ya, terima kasih Akashi-kun, sekarang, aku pulang dulu Akashi-kun" pamit Kuroko

"Aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang Kuroko" kata Akashi

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Akashi

Lalu Akashi pun mengantarkan Kuroko sampai kerumah Kuroko, Setiba di rumah Kuroko

"Akashi-kun, apa kau ingin masuk kerumah aku dulu?" ajak Kuroko

"Tidak usah, hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah" jawab Akashi

"Ooh begitu, terima kasih Akashi-kun, hati-hati" kata Kuroko

Lalu Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Kuroko

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi Kuroko-cchiii", "yoo tetsu", "ah kuro-chin", "Kuroko" sapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_

"Pagi, Semuanya" sapa Kuroko

"Nee Kurokocchi, dimana kau menemukan Akashi-cchi-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Di dekat sungai di pertengahan kota kita dengan kota sebelah" jawab Kuroko bohong

"Kenapa Akashicchi disitu-ssu?" tanya Kise lagi

"Akashi-kun ada urusan disitu" jawab Kuroko

Tiba-tiba Akashi datang

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? bel sekolah akan bunyi 10 menit lagi!" tanya sekaligus bentak Akashi

"Tentu saja kami menunggu Akashi-cchi-ssu" jawab Kise

"Ooh begitu, pergi ke kelas sekarang" kata Akashi sambil mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan

Di dalam perjalanan ke kelas...

Kuroko melihat seseorang (kamu), Kuroko tau jika kamu bisa melihat Kuroko yang berada di depan kamu, karena sesaat sebelum kamu menabrak Kuroko kamu bergeser agar kamu tidak menabrak Kuroko, Kuroko sedikit bingung karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menyadari akan kehadiran Kuroko.

Setelah Kuroko masuk ke kelas...

"Nee minna, tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa merasakan kehadiranku, biasanya akulah yang menghindar jika seseorang akan menabrakku, tapi tadi dia menghindar sebelum aku menghindar" kata Kuroko kagum

"Seseorang yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Kuroko-cchi? Sangat jarang ada yag seperti itu, siapa orangnya-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Orang itu-" sebelum Kuroko melanjutkannya, ada guru yang masuk ke kelas Kuroko

Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat kamu, Kuroko terkejut, ternyata kamu adalah murid baru dikelas itu, dan kamu memperkenalkan diri, lalu guru memerintahkan kamu untuk duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk guru itu, kamu melihat tempat duduk yang ditunjuk guru dan kamu mengatakan "Bu, disitu kan ada orangnya bu" guru pun bingung karena tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana, setelah guru itu melihat dengan baik-baik barulah guru itu melihat Kuroko, dan guru pun memerintahkan kamu duduk disebelah Kuroko

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Kuroko ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal Kuroko-kun, kamu sudah mengetahui nama saya, bukan?" tanyamu

"Iya" jawab Kuroko

Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa

Saat istirahat...

"Kuroko-kun, karena saya murid baru disini, maukah Kuroko-kun mengajak saya keliling-keliling sekolah?" tanyamu

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu sebentar ya" jawab Kuroko

"Iya" katamu

Kuroko menghampiri teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_ nya dan mengatakan jika dia akan mengajak kamu keliling-keliling sekolah, dan mereka pun tidak keberatan

**Chapter 6 (Outing)**

Saat jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah, kamupun bertanya kepada Kuroko

"Nee Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

"Ada apa?" jawab kuroko

"Tadi dikelas, kenapa guru itu tidak menyadari jika kamu berada di tempat duduk mu?" tanya kamu penasaran

"Ooh itu, hawa keberadaanku sedikit, aku pun terkejut karena kamu bisa merasakan kehadiranku" jawab kuroko jujur

"Haa? Begitukah? Pantas guru itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mu" kamu terkejut, tiba-tiba kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kalian

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa merasakan kehadiran saya? Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kamu bahkan sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran saya, teman-teman saya itu, waktu pertama kali bertemu pun tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran saya, apakah kamu memiliki sesuatu kekuatan?" tanya kuroko penasaran

"Ke-kekuatan? Ma-mana mungkin?" jawabmu gugup, kamu tidak jadi mengatakan kepada Kuroko jika dari tadi kalian diperhatikan, nanti Kuroko malah semakin curiga _"Dasar, timingnya tidak tepat!" _batinmu

"Kenapa kamu gugup?" tanya Kuroko semakin ingin tau

"Gu-gugup? Aku Tidak gugup kok" jawab kamu bohong

"Ooh,baiklah" Kuroko tau kalau kamu berbohong

"Kuroko-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, bel sebentar lagi berbunyi" kata kamu untuk mengalihkan pebicaraan

"Iya" jawab kuroko

Kuroko tidak sadar jika daritadi ada yang memperhatikan kalian, kalian pun kembali ke kelas, dan belajar seperti biasa

"_Apakah mungkin dia adalah orang yang dikatakan dalam ramalan itu?"_ batin Kagami panik _"Biarlah dulu__, __belum tentu dia orangnya__, __dia saja tidak menyadari jika dari__tadi aku memperhatikannya"_ batin kagami yang sedikit lega

Sepulang sekolah...

"Kuroko-kun..." panggilmu

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Rumahmu ada dimana?" tanyamu penasaran

"Di jalan Seirin" jawab Kuroko

"Benarkah? Berarti rumah kita searah, bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya kamu sangat berharap

"Hmm...Tidak apa-apa" kata Kuroko

"Yaay..." katamu senang

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dengan tingkahmu, dan kalian pun akhirnya pulang bersama

Dalam perjalanan pulang kamu pun merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu lagi tapi sekarang kamu melihat kearah orang yang memperhatikan kamu, yaitu di semak-semak lalu Kuroko pun bertanya kepada kamu "Ada apa?" dan kamu pun menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Disemak-semak...

"Wah, dia menyadari aku ada disini, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kepada pemuda itu kalau aku ada disini? Sepertinya memang dialah anak yang dimaksud oleh ramalan itu" kata Kagami panik

Setelah sampai di persimpangan...

"Kuroko-kun, aku sampai di sini saja" katamu

"Benarkah? Tapi-" Kuroko belum selesai berbicara tapi kamu sudah memotongnya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat, Kuroko-kun boleh pulang duluan" katamu

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" kata Kuroko sambil melangkah pergi

"Sampai jumpa" katamu

Setelah Kuroko berjalan cukup jauh, kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu lagi

"Hei, aku sudah tau kamu dari tadi memperhatikan aku, keluarlah!" katamu dengan irama sedikit marah

Orang itu tidak menjawab

"Kamu membuatku kesal, keluarlah atau aku yang akan pergi ketempatmu" katamu marah

Kagami pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Menakutkan, Ternyata benar, kau lah anak yang diramalkan itu" katanya sedikit panik, dia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya

"Ramalan? Ramalan apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyamu bingung

"Ramalan tentang..." Kagami ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu

"Terserahlah itu ramalan tentang apa, tapi, aku bukanlah anak ramalan, sepertinya kau salah orang" katamu kesal

"Mana mungkin, kau bisa merasakan aku memperhatikan kamu, sementara teman kau tadi tidak bisa merasakannya" kata Kagami yang terbawa kesal

"Hanya karena aku bisa merasakan kamu memperhatikan aku, itu bukan berarti aku adalah orang yang kau cari, bukan?" katamu marah

"Mungkin benar juga, terserahlah, aku mau pulang" kata Kagami marah

"Aku juga mau pergi pulang" katamu pulang sambil marah-marah

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi, Kuroko-kun" sapamu pada Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko sambil membalas senyummu

"Kuroko, kita ke kelas bersama-sama ya" ajakmu

"Boleh" kata Kuroko

Kamu pun pergi ke kelas bersama Kuroko.

Sesampai di kelas, kamu dan Kuroko pun pergi ketempat duduk masing-masing

"Pagi Kise-kun" sapa Kuroko sambil meletakkan tas

"Pagi Kuroko-cchi" sapa Kise

Lalu guru pun masuk ke kelas kalian, dan kalian belajar seperti biasa

Saat istirahat...

"Kuroko-kun.." panggilmu

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bolehkah kita pulang bersama?" katamu sangat berharap

"Aduh, maaf ya, hari ini aku ada latihan basket" kata Kuroko menyesal

"Ooh begitu" katamu lesu

"Maaf ya" kata Kuroko lagi

"Iya, Tidak apa-apa" katamu bohong

Sepulang sekolah...

"Kuroko-kun, aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa" katamu sambil pergi

"Iya, sampai jumpa" kata Kuroko

Dan Kuroko pun bersiap-siap untuk latihan basket, _Kiseki no Sedai_ latihan basket menggunakan gym sekolah sampai jam 05 : 30, setelah selesai latihan Kuroko dan teman-temannya pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya...

"Anak-anak, 1 minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan outing, kelompoknya guru yang mengatur, kelompoknya terdiri dari 8 orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi jangan khawatir, tempat tidur laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, pengumumannya akan keluar besok, kalian harus menerima siapapun orang yang berada dikelompok itu, Mengerti?" kata guru dengan tegas

"Oke, Bu" jawab murid serempak

"Sekarang keluarkan buku matematika kalian" perintah guru itu

"Iya" jawab murid lagi

Setelah itu kamu belajar seperti biasa

Keesokan harinya kamu melihat sudah ada pengumuman kelompok, dan kamu sekelompok dengan Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Momoi Satsuki.

Para fans kise berbisik "Curang, anak baru itu sekelompok dengan Kise-kun" katanya cemburu (gadis pertama)

"Iya, dia beruntung ya, bisa sekelompok dengan Kise-kun" kata gadis lain (gadis kedua)

"Beruntung? Dia pasti membujuk ibu guru kita supaya dia sekelompok dengan Kise-kun" kata gadis yang juga kebetulan ada disana (gadis ketiga)

"Membujuk? Dia tentu saja memakai 'itu' kepada guru" kata gadis yang lainnya (gadis keempat)

"'itu'?" tanya gadis ketiga

"'itu' maksudnya uang, uang" jawab gadis keempat

Kamu mendengarnya tapi kamu diam saja, lalu kise datang

"Kyaaaa...Kise-kun...bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" kata fans Kise berteriak

"Boleh, tapi, tidak boleh mengatakan orang jika kamu belum tau kenyataannya, oke" kata kise dengan aura bersinar-sinarnya(?)

"Iya, maafkan kami ya, kami hanya iri kepada kamu, maafkan kami ya?" kata fans Kise itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padamu

"Iya" katamu pendek

Lalu guru datang...

"Kalian sudah lihat kan pengumumannya, jadi sekolah akan diliburkan selama 4 hari, kalian bebas ingin ngapain selama libur, tapi, saat outing tidak ada kata kalian kekurangan bahan makanan atau segala macamnya, Mengerti?" guru mengatakannya dengan tegas

"Mengerti bu" jawab murid serempak

"Untuk sekarang kalian boleh pulang, tapi saat outing kalian harus sudah berada di sekolah jam 08 : 30" kata guru itu lagi

"Baik bu" jawab para murid

Dan murid-murid pun pergi ketempat yang ingin mereka tuju, sedangkan kamu dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pergi pulang...

Saat outing...

Kalian pergi dengan bus, dan duduk dekat anggota kelompok masing-masing, tentu saja kelompok kamu juga begitu, kamu duduk di sebelah Momoi dan kamu saling berkenalan dengan anggota kelompok kamu, dan Akashi yang menjadi ketua kelompok kalian.

Pasangan duduk kalian di bus itu, Akashi dengan Kuroko, kamu dengan Momoi, Sementara itu Kise duduk di sebelah Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk dengan Midorima.

Kamu duduk dengan mendengarkan lagu dari headset kamu, kamu hanya mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang ke 2, setelah cukup lama mendengar lagu dari headset, kamu pun tertidur, saat sudah sampai di tujuan, kamu pun dibangunkan oleh suara Momoi, dan kalian pergi ketempat asrama masing-masing

Kamu sekamar dengan Momoi, laki-laki dari kelompokmu juga sekamar, tapi kamu tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya kamu memilih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai, saat sampai di pantai, kamu melihat Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

Kuroko tidak menjawab

"Kenapa Kuroko-kun ada disini? Apakah Kuroko-kun juga tidak bisa tidur?" tanyamu

Kuroko tidak menjawab, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan

"Kuroko-kun, ada apa? Kuroko-kun? Aduh, bagaimana ini, aku lupa membawa handphone, jika aku bawa handphone, aku bisa minta tolong kepada anggota GoM itu untuk membawa Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya, apakah aku yang harus membawanya ke kamarnya? ... Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melakukannya" katamu

Dan kamu pun berusaha untuk membawa Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dengan meletakkan Kuroko dipunggungmu, untunglah badan Kuroko tidak terlalu berat, jadi kamu tidak terlalu kesusahan untuk membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya, saat setengah jalan, tiba-tiba pengelihatanmu mulai kabur, semakin kabur... dan akhirnya kamu pingsan.

Saat tersadar, kamu sudah berada dikamarmu, dan kamu melihat Momoi memasang wajah cemas.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" kata Momoi lega

"Momoi-san, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyamu

"Kemarin, saat hampir tengah malam, aku terbangun karena ingin ke toilet, sesudah ke toilet aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak melihat kamu, jadi aku hubungi handphonemu tapi ternyata handphonemu tertinggal, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi mencari mu, saat tiba di pantai, aku melihatmu dan Tetsu-kun pingsan, terus aku menelpon Dai-chan, dan dia pun pergi kepantai untuk membawa Tetsu-kun dan kamu ke kamar" jelas Momoi panjang lebar kepada kamu

"Oh, jadi begitu, Terima kasih Momoi-san" katamu

"Selain itu, kamu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh saat bersama Tetsu-kun, bukan?" tanya Momoi yang mendadak serius

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku melakukannya" jawabmu

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Momoi lagi

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih ya **Aorinchan**, aku senang menerima review, habis aku kan masih pemula :3

Tentang kritikannya, aku akan mengubahnya lagi, siip deh, reviewnya 'berguna' kok ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Kagami's Death)**

"Apakah kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momoi

"Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" jawabmu

"Kalau begitu, siap-siap untuk ketempat guru dan murid-murid lainnya" kata Momoi sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi

"Baiklah" katamu

Setelah kamu selesai bersiap-siap, lalu kamu dan Momoi pergi ketempat guru dan murid-murid, sesampai disana, guru menanyakan kabar kamu, dan kamu hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa, setelah itu kamu pergi ketempat kelompokmu berada, disana kamu melihat Kuroko dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya

"Pagi, Kuroko-kun, apakah kamu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanyamu

"Pagi, aku sudah baik-baik saja, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, oh iya, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku juga baik-baik saja" jawabmu

"Oke, karena kalian sudah baik-baik saja, sekarang kita makan dulu, setelah itu, kita pergi ke pantai" kata Momoi semangat

"Oke..." jawab anggota kelompokmu

Setelah selesai makan, kamu dan kelompokmu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pantai, Momoi menggunakan baju renangnya, sementara kamu nggak, kamu tidak berniat untuk mandi di pantai, karena kamu tidak ikut mandi, kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar kamu, ditengah perjalanan kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu, dan kamu sudah tau siapa yang memperhatikan kamu

"Keluarlah Kagami, aku sudah tau jika kau memperhatikan aku" katamu

Kagami pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Kenapa kau masih mengikuti aku sih, aku sudah bilang jika aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari" katamu kesal

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang orang yang aku cari, kau bahkan bisa tau apa alasan aku mengikuti kamu" kata Kagami yang semakin curiga

"Argh, kau membuatku kesal, pergilah, aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bukan, aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari, pergilah" katamu sambil melihat kagami dengan tatapan membunuh kamu

"Menakutkan, kau jadi semakin aku curigai, baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kata Kagami takut

"Pergilah, jangan kembali lagi, sialan" katamu marah, _"jika aku terus terbawa emosi seperti ini, bisa-bisa rahasiaku terbongkar, untuk selanjutnya aku harus berhati-hati"_ batinmu

Dan akhirnya kamu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar kamu, sesampai dikamar, kamu memilih mandi, dan akhirnya kamu tertidur, saat tidur kamu bermimpi Kuroko (ehm) disandera oleh Kagami, kamu mengetahui itu karena Kagami mengirimkan foto Kuroko ke handphone kamu (ehm), dengan tangan diborgol, kakinya juga diborgol, dan Kuroko dalam keadaan tidak sadar, setelah itu, kamu terbangun dari mimpi kamu, dengan air mata di pipi kamu, karena kamu ingin tau akan keadaan Kuroko, kamu memilih untuk ke kamar Kuroko untuk memastikan keadaan Kuroko, saat itu hari masih siang, di kamar Kuroko tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan kamu mulai cemas, tapi karena hari masih siang kamu tidak berpikiran terlalu negatif, dan kamu memilih untuk menanyakan Kuroko kepada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, saat kamu berbalik badan-

"Aduh" katamu setelah menabrak seseorang

Kamu melihat kepada orang yang menabrak kamu tadi, ternyata orang yang menabrak kamu tadi adalah Kuroko, kamu lega, ternyata Kuroko masih baik-baik saja

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Kuroko curiga

"Oh, Tidak ada apa-apa, aku pergi dulu ya" jawabmu gugup

Saat kamu ingin pergi tiba-tiba kamu merasakan tangan kuroko menarik kamu dan mendorong kamu ke dinding, kamu terkejut

"Ku-Kuroko-kun, ada apa?" katamu terkejut dan memerah

"Temani aku disini sebentar saja, kumohon" kata Kuroko

"Ba-Baiklah, emangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin aku mene-" sebelum kamu sempat melanjutkan kata-kata, kamu melihat Kuroko telah tertidur

Kamu memilih untuk membawa kuroko ke dalam kamar, saat itu kamu merasakan jika badan Kuroko panas, kamu merawat kuroko, saat hari sudah mulai malam, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ belum ada yang kembali, karena cemas dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain, jadi kamu memutuskan untuk pergi mencari mereka, dan kamu menemukan mereka di pantai, mereka masih bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kamar, dan kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kuroko, saat sampai di kamar Kuroko, kamu mencium bau aneh, dan kamu langsung menutup hidung kamu, dan kamu tidak melihat Kuroko di kamarnya, kamu mulai cemas sampai tiba-tiba-

BZZZZ

Handphone kamu bergetar dan kamu melihat ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, dan kamu melihat isinya-

KUROKO!

Kuroko di foto itu sama persis seperti kuroko yang ada di mimpi mu, karena terkejut kamu bernafas dan menghirup bau aneh itu, kamu sedikit terganggu karena bau itu, tapi karena kamu memiliki suatu 'kekuatan' kamu tidak pingsan, dan kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi dengan menggunakan handphone kamu "Jangan kembali ke kamar, Akashi-kun" dan Akashi mengatakan kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak kembali ke kamar, setelah itu kamu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan, karena kamu yakin Kagami akan kembali untuk melihat kamu

Dan benar saja, setelah 10 menit setelah itu, Kagami kembali dan melihat kamu pingsan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan, tapi Kagami tidak tau jika kamu pura-pura pingsan dan Kagami mengatakan

"Heh, ternyata dia memang bukan orang yang aku cari, jika dia yang aku cari tentu saja dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh bau ini, bagaimana pun, Kuroko tidak akan aku lepaskan, jika kau ingin mengambil Kuroko, pergilah ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, aku akan menunggu kamu disitu, argh, kenapa aku berbicara sendiri, orang ini kan sudah pingsan, aduh, bodohnya aku" setelah mengatakan itu, Kagami pun pergi

Kamu berpikir, apakah baik jika kamu bertarung dengan Kagami disini, dan setelah banyak pertimbangan, kamu memilih untuk tidak bertarung disini, tapi kamu akan mengambil Kuroko di jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, _"Tunggu aku, Kuroko-kun, aku akan menyelamatkan mu"_ batinmu

Setelah Kagami pergi jauh dari kamar itu, kamu pun berdiri dan pergi ketempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berada, dan saat itu kamu bertemu dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, Akashi bertanya kepada kamu, apakah dia sudah bisa ke kamar, kamu mengangguk, tapi, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ (Kise) mendengarkannya

"Kenapa Akashicchi mengatakan 'bolehkah kami ke kamar sekarang?' padahal dari tadi Akashicchi belum ada bertemu dengan dia-ssu" kata Kise sambil menunjuk kamu

"Kami berbicara lewat handphone, Ryouta" jawab Akashi

"Oh begitu-ssu, lalu kenapa tadi kami tidak boleh ke kamar-ssu" tanya Kise lagi

"Tadi dikamar ada kecoa, jadi aku pikir aku harus membersihkan kamar kalian" jawabmu bohong

"Oh begitu-ssu" kata Kise dengan polosnya

Akashi tau jika kamu berbohong, saat dalam perjalanan, Akashi memerintahkan semua anggota kelompoknya duluan, kecuali kamu, kamu hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Akashi, saat di tengah perjalanan...

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu mengajak aku kesi—" sebelum kamu sempat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba Akashi mendorong kamu ke dinding, kamu spontan terkejut atas perlakuan akashi

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Akashi-kun?" tanyamu terkejut

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, kenapa kamu melarang kami kembali ke kamar kami?" tanya Akashi

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" jawabmu sambil terus menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya, lalu tiba-tiba Akashi menyondongkan guntingnya ke leher kamu

"Jawab dengan jujur" kata Akashi marah

"Bb-Baiklah, tt-tapi jj-jauhkan gg-guntingmu dd-dari ll-leherku" katamu ketakutan

Akashi menjauhkan guntingnya dari leher kamu, dan kamu lega.

"Huft, jadi begini, awalnya aku menjaga kuroko, karena kuroko sedang sakit, tapi karena kalian belum kembali, aku memutuskan untuk pergi melihat kalian, saat itu aku melihat kalian masih bersiap-siap, lalu aku kembali ke kamar dimana Kuroko berada, tiba-tiba aku mencium bau aneh, dan aku tidak melihat Kuroko di kamarnya, aku mulai cemas sampai tiba-tiba, Handphone aku bergetar dan aku melihat ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, dan aku melihat isinya "(kamu melihatkan isi pesan tersebut kepada akashi)" lalu aku mengatakan kepada kamu untuk tidak kembali ke kamar, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan, karena aku yakin Kagami akan kembali untuk melihat aku, dan setelah 10 menit, Kagami kembali dan melihat aku pingsan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan, tapi Kagami tidak tau jika aku pura-pura pingsan dan Kagami mengatakan 'jika kau ingin mengambil Kuroko, pergilah ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, aku akan menunggu kamu disitu' setelah mengatakan itu, Kagami pun pergi" jelasmu panjang lebar

"Oh jadi begitu, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada mereka?" tanya Akashi yang sepertinya emosinya sudah mereda

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian semua, lagi pula, orang yang dia cari adalah aku, jadi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyelamatkan Kuro-" lagi-lagi perkataan kamu terhenti karena Akashi tiba-tiba melempar gunting kepada kamu, tapi kamu sempat menghindar jadi kamu tidak kena

"Apa maksud kamu melempari aku gunting seperti itu?" katamu terkejut

"Hee, aku terkejut kamu bisa menghindarinya, aku hanya iseng, tapi aku masih heran, kenapa Kagami itu mengincar kamu? Kenapa kamu bisa merasakan kehadiran Kuroko? Dan kenapa kamu bisa menghindari gunting aku tadi? Padahal seharusnya kamu tidak bisa menghindar, karena tadi kamu tidak tau jika aku akan melempari kamu dengan gunting, tapi biarlah, tadi dia bilang dia akan menunggu kamu di jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, kalau begitu, aku perintahkan kamu untuk pergi bersama aku, Mengerti?" kata Akashi dengan irama memerintahnya

"Tapi, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu" kamu mencoba menolak Akashi ikut dengan kamu karena Akashi bisa tau tentang kekuatanmu

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan aku, dia telah menculik anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, jadi dia mencari masalah dengan aku" kata Akashi

"Kalau begitu, terserahlah" katamu pasrah

Keesokan harinya, kamu dan Akashi izin dari outing itu, guru mengizinkannya, tapi guru tidak tau apa alasannya kamu dan Akashi izin

Kamu dan Akashi pergi ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, tapi hanya kamu yang berjalan, sementara Akashi bersembunyi, lalu kamu melihat Kagami dan mengatakan "Dimana Kuroko-kun?" katamu sambil membentak Kagami

"Baru datang langsung membentak, kau pikir kau siapa, hah" kata Kagami marah

"Terserahlah, aku bertanya, dimana Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu marah

"Dia ada di dalam sini, tapi jika kau ingin dia kembali, maka tunjukkan kekuatan kamu kepada aku" kata Kagami memerintahmu

"Kekuatan apa yang kamu maksud? Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang kamu inginkan" katamu bohong

"Sudah kuduga, tapi, jika kau tidak mau memperlihatkan kekuatan kamu kepada aku, maka aku akan membunuhnya, tapi dengan cara pelan-pelan, yaitu dengan melukainya menggunakan ini" kata Kagami sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya

Kamu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kamu karena ada Akashi yang memperhatikan kamu, kamu menggerutu _"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak ikut bersama aku, jika dia tidak ikut aku bisa menolong kuroko dengan cepat"_ karena kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kamu memilih untuk diam saja.

"Ayolah, aku keburu membunuh kuroko lho" kata Kagami

"Ad-duh, sa-sakit" kata Kuroko kesakitan

Kamu ingin menolong kuroko tapi kamu tidak bisa karena takut rahasia kamu terbongkar, sementara itu kagami terus-terusan melukai Kuroko, saat Akashi berada di puncak kemarahannya, dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan ingin melawan Kagami, tapi, Kagami bilang "Jika kau mengganggu, aku akan membunuh Kuroko sekarang" itu membuat Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kagami terus-menerus melukai Kuroko, Kuroko kesakitan, dan saat kamu tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kamu sangat marah, dan akhirnya kekuatan yang kamu tahan selama ini pun keluar, kamu mulai lepas kendali atas dirimu, dan kamu sangat ingin membunuh Kagami, saat itulah, ramalan Kagami menjadi kenyataan, ramalan kagami mengatakan

"Kamu akan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri : bertemu dengan Kuroko, dia akan langsung mengetahui jika Kuroko berada disitu, memiliki kekuatan, dia mengetahuinya, tapi dia selalu berbohong, jika dia ditanya soal dia memiliki kekuatan oleh Kuroko, dia akan gugup"

Akhirnya Kagami terbunuh ditanganmu, dan saat kamu sudah mulai mendapatkan kendali atas dirimu, kamu melihat Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan kamu dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takutnya.

Setelah itu kamu melihat ke arah Akashi, ekspresinya hampir sama dengan kuroko, tapi karena dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya jadi ekspresinya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu.

Lalu kamu mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko, Kuroko takut saat kamu berjalan mendekatinya, tapi kamu hanya melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan Kuroko, dan kamu juga melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kaki kuroko, setelah itu kamu berbisik kepada kuroko, lalu kamu pergi dari sana dan kamu berjalan ke sungai dan membersihkan badan kamu (eh, maksudnya bukan mandi) dari darah bekas bertarung melawan Kagami tadi

Lalu kamu kembali ke kamar kamu dan mengambil semua barang-barang kamu, kamu meninggalkan surat untuk Momoi untuk mengatakan kepada guru untuk mengizinkan kamu dari acara outing, dengan alasan kamu tidak enak badan.

Kamu memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, setelah sampai dirumah kamu tidur-tiduran tapi tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian tadi, outing akan berlangsung selama 2 hari lagi, jadi kamu bisa istirahat dalam 2 hari itu

Keesokan harinya...

Kamu pergi ke sekolah dengan normal, tapi kali ini kamu tidak pergi menemui Kuroko, tapi langsung ke kelas, sesampai di kelas, kamu melihat kuroko, tapi kamu langsung melengah karena takut kuroko akan takut ketika melihat kamu.

Saat itu juga, guru masuk ke dalam kelas kamu, dan kamu belajar tapi dengan suasana hati yang kurang nyaman.

Saat pulang sekolah...

Kamu langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar, saat sudah mulai menjauh dari sekolah, tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap kamu dari belakang, dan membawa kamu ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kamu atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan kamu, karena kamu teringat ekspresi Kuroko saat melihat kamu menggunakan kekuatan kamu, dan saat itu kamu menangis...

* * *

Saat sampai di suatu gedung

"Oi, aku sudah membawanya kesini" kata orang itu

"Kerja bagus, Hanamiya" jawab seseorang yang merupakan teman dari orang itu

"Kenapa kamu menginginkan dia, Haizaki?" tanya Hanamiya

"Kenapa kamu masih bertanya?" tanya Haizaki sambil mengambil kamu dari tangan Hanamiya "Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengambil informasi dari dia" kata Haizaki sambil menarik rambutmu

Kamu kesakitan, tapi kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lebih tepatnya kamu tidak mau berbuat apa-apa

Tiba-tiba Akashi datang sambil mengatakan "Baiklah, cukup sampai disana"

"Akashi-kun" katamu terkejut

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Haizaki takut

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan dia" jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk kamu

"Oh, jadi begitu, boleh, tapi lawan dulu semua anak buah aku" kata Haizaki sambil memanggil semua anak buahnya dan semua anak buah Haizaki datang

"Semuanya, serang dia! Jangan biarkan dia berhasil menyelamatkan orang ini" perintah Haizaki pada anak buahnya

"Ya!" jawab anak buah haizaki semangat

Setelah itu Haizaki dan kamu pun pergi ke dalam ruangan kosong, dia menanyakan banyak hal tentang _Kiseki no Sedai_, tapi kamu diam saja, akhirnya dia muak dan mengatakan "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" lalu Akashi datang dan melawan Haizaki, kamu terharu karena akashi menyelamatkan kamu dan kamu pingsan

Setelah kamu terbangun...

"Kamu sudah sadar?" kata Akashi yang terlihat sedikit lega

Kamu mengangguk

"Kenapa kamu tadi tidak berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu? Kamu memiliki kekuatan itu bukan?" tanya Akashi

"Aku...Aku tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi" jawabmu takut

"Kenapa? Kamu seharusnya bisa selamat dengan mudah jika menggunakan kekuatan itu" tanya Akashi lagi

Kali ini kamu tidak menjawab

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah selamat" kata Akashi

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin bertanya" katamu, tapi kamu takut Akashi marah

"Apa?" tanya Akashi

"Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan aku, padahal seharusnya kamu tidak menyelamatkan aku" katamu yang mulai was-was

"Karena ini permintaan Kuroko" jawabnya jujur

"Kenapa Kuroko? Tapi waktu itu.." kamu tidak mau mengatakannya, hari itu sangat melukai perasaanmu

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, lebih baik kamu tanya saja kepada orangnya besok" jawab Akashi

"Iya" katamu pasrah

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang" ujar Akashi

"Iya" katamu

Setelah itu Akashi mengantarkan kamu pulang, sesampai dirumah...

"Terima Kasih, Akashi-kun, telah menyelamatkan aku dan telah mengantarkan aku pulang" katamu sambil tersenyum

"Iya, terima kasih kembali" kata Akashi sambil senyum

"Apakah kamu ingin masuk dulu?" ajakmu

"Tidak, terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang sebelum hari gelap" kata Akashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" ujarmu

"Sampai jumpa" ujar Akashi

Lalu akashi pergi pulang...

Keesokan harinya, saat kamu hampir sampai di sekolah, kamu melihat Kuroko, tapi kamu ragu untuk menemuinya, Kuroko mengetahuinya, dan pergi mendekati kamu

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko

"Pa-pagi" sapamu gugup

"Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kamu aneh sekali?" kata Kuroko dengan irama menggoda

"Siapa yang aneh? Kuroko-kun jahat" katamu sambil memerah

"Lalu kenapa kamu malu-malu begitu?" tanya Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, kenapa kamu meminta Akashi-kun untuk menyelamatkan aku?" katamu mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Menyelamatkan kamu?" tanya Kuroko yang berusaha mengelak

"Iya, tidak usah berbohong kepada aku, Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun mengatakannya kepada aku kemarin, kenapa kamu masih ingin berbicara kepadaku? Padahal waktu itu kamu takut ketika aku mendekati kamu, kenapa?" katamu yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata

"Waktu itu aku memang takut, tapi aku tidak takut lagi ketika kamu membisikan "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melukai kamu" kalau tentang menyelamatkan kamu itu, karena aku melihat kamu diculik oleh mereka, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan teman aku diculik di depan mataku, lalu aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Akashi-kun, awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi aku terus membujuknya, dan akhirnya Akashi-kun mau" jelas kuroko

"Oh, begitu, syukurlah kamu masih ingin berteman dengan aku, tapi sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi" ajakmu sambil tersenyum

"Iya" kata Kuroko

Lalu kamu dan Kuroko sampai di kelas, dan kalian belajar seperti biasa

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko

Kamu melamun

"Oooi" kata Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah mu

"Kuroko-kun, kamu ngapain?" tanyamu terkejut

"Habis, kamu lagi ngobrol tapi malah melamun, sekarang kamu malah nanya, tadi kamu ngapain manggil aku?" tanya Kuroko bingung

"Oh iya" katamu malu "aku tadi mau nanya, bisakah kita pulang bersama?" tanyamu

"Maaf ya, aku ada latihan basket hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kamu" kata Kuroko

"Oh, begitu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa" katamu kecewa, tapi kamu tetap pergi pulang

"Sampai jumpa" kata Kuroko

Setelah kamu pergi, Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk latihan...

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi, Kuroko-kun" sapamu

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko

Kamu langsung duduk ke tempat duduk kamu dengan lesu

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu lesu?" tanya Kuroko

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabmu

"Oh, begitukah" kata Kuroko

Guru masuk ke kelas kamu sambil membawa murid baru, murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia bernama Riko, setelah dia memperkenalkan diri, guru memerintahkan Riko duduk

Kamu bergumam "Perasaan aku mengatakan jika aku mengenal Riko ini,tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" katamu sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat Riko

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang kita mulai belajarnya, keluarkan buku kalian" kata guru itu

"Baik bu" jawab murid-murid

Lalu kamu belajar seperti biasa

Saat istirahat...

"Hai" sapa Riko sambil tersenyum

"Hai, ada apa?" tanyamu

"Uhm, itu, karena aku anak baru disini, maukah kamu mengajak aku keliling-keliling sekolah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pergi sekarang?" tanyamu

"Iya" jawabnya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" jawabmu

Kamu dan Riko pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah

"Hahah, aku teringat ketika pertama kali ke sekolah ini, aku juga minta berkeliling-keliling sekolah dengan orang lain" kamu mengingat saat kamu pergi dengan Kuroko dulu

"Jadi, kamu juga murid pindahan?" tanya Riko

"Iya" jawabmu

"Kamu pergi berkeliling sekolah dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebelah aku itu" katamu memerah

"Laki-laki yang berambut biru muda itu?" tanya Riko lagi

"Eh, oh, iya" jawabmu semakin memerah

"Wajah kamu memerah, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Riko sambil menggodamu

"Me-merah? Tidak mungkin" katamu malu

"Ternyata benar, apakah aku harus membawa kamu ke UKS atau aku harus mengatakan kepadanya?" katanya semakin menggodamu

"Tidak, jangan" katamu semakin malu

"Kalau begitu..." katanya sambil berpikir "baiklah" katanya lagi

"Terima kasih" katamu lega

"Iya, terima kasih kembali" kata Riko

"Mari kita ke kelas sekarang" ajakmu

"Iya" jawab Riko

Setelah itu kamu dan Riko kembali ke kelas

Sepulang sekolah...

"Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Maukah kamu pulang bersama aku?" tanyamu

"Oh, itu, aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji nanti dengan Akashi-kun untuk menemuinya di kafe dekat taman" ujar Kuroko

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" katamu pamit

"Sampai jumpa" kata Kuroko

Setelah kamu pergi, Kuroko pergi ke tempat Akashi, kamu ingin pergi ke tepat Kuroko dan Akashi, sesampai di rumah kamu tetap ingin pergi ke tempat Kuroko dan Akashi, akhirnya kamu pergi, tapi sesampai disitu, kamu mendengar Kuroko mengatakan dia membenci kamu, lalu kamu spontan membuka pintu dengan sangat keras, lalu kamu tersenyum sedih dan mengatakan "Jadi, itu sebenarnya perasaanmu kepada aku, Kuroko-kun" dan berlari keluar dari kafe, Kuroko terkejut karena kamu telah mendengar dia, kuroko mengejar kamu dan mengatakan "Tunggu, kamu salah paham, bukan itu yang aku maksud, tolong dengarkan aku dulu, berhentilah dan aku akan menjelaskan semuan-"

"KUROKO-KUN, AWAS" teriakmu

TIIIIT-

Duarr (eh kok jadi bunyi ledakan?)

"Kuroko-kun, bertahanlah Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun" katamu sambil menangis

"Kuroko-kun, kumohon, bertahanlah" katamu yang semakin menangis

Ambulan datang untuk membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit terdekat

Kamu menunggu kabar dari dokter tentang Kuroko dengan gelisah, setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar...

"Apakah kamu temannya saudara Kuroko-san?" tanya dokter itu

"Iya dokter" jawabmu

* * *

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk mengobati saudara Kuroko-san, tapi, maaf, setengah ingatan Kuroko-san hilang, saya tidak tau apakah Kuroko-san masih mengingat anda, cobalah masuk dan temui Kuroko-san" saran dokter tersebut

Setelah itu kamu masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Kuroko di rawat

"Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya

"Apakah kamu ingat tentang diriku?" tanyamu sedih

"Tunggu sebentar...Oh aku ingat, kamu murid baru yang duduk di sebelah aku, kamu meminta aku untuk mengajak kamu keliling sekolah, tempat tinggal kamu searah dengan rumah ku dan juga..." entah kenapa, Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti

"Dan juga apa?" tanyamu penasaran

"Tidak ada" kata Kuroko

"Apakah ada yang kamu ingat lagi?" tanyamu

"Tidak, memangnya ada lagi?" tanya Kuroko

"Oh, tidak ada" jawabmu

Kamu senang kuroko tidak ingat kamu memiliki kekuatan supranatural, kamu membunuh kagami dan Kuroko tertabrak mobil karena mengejar kamu, jika dia ingat, Kuroko tidak mau berteman lagi dengan kamu, itu (hanya) pemikiran kamu

"Kuroko-kun sebaiknya beristirahat, aku akan menemani kamu disini" ujarmu

"Iya, terima kasih" kata Kuroko sambil bergegas tidur

Setelah kuroko tertidur, Akashi datang

"KENAPA KAMU DISINI?!, APAKAH KAMU TIDAK TAU, KAMULAH PENYEBAB KUROKO MENGALAMI INI?!" kata Akashi sambil membentak

"Iya, aku tau, tapi jangan berisik, nanti Kuroko-kun bangun" katamu marah

"Ayo, tapi aku melakukan ini demi Kuroko, bukan demi kamu" katanya sambil mengecilkan suaranya

"Terserah, sekarang kita pergi dari kamar ini" ajakmu

Lalu kamu dan Akashi pergi ke taman di lantai satu

"BAGAIMANA KEADAAN KUROKO?" tanyanya sambil membentak

"Kamu seharusnya bicara baik-baik, apakah kamu pikir orang-orang disini tidak terganggu oleh suara kamu yang keras itu" katamu kesal

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berani memberi aku perintah, dasar" kata Akashi sambil menenangkan diri

"Kalau begitu kan lebih baik, jadi apa yang akan kamu tanyakan?" tanyamu

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko?" tanyanya

"Kuroko-kun terluka parah, tapi untungnya berhasil diselamatkan, sayangnya dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya" ujarmu sambil sedih

"Kalau begitu, apakah dia mengingat kamu?" tanyanya

"Dia mengingat aku, tapi dia tidak ingat aku memiliki kekuatan 'itu' dan kejadian aku membunuh kagami" katamu sedikit senang, tapi Akashi tidak mengetahuinya

"Oh, jadi begitu, nah, apakah dia mengingatku?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak tau" jawabmu

"Aku ingin tau, apakah dia mengingat kaptennya ini" katanya sambil membanggakan diri

"Sepertinya dia mengingat kamu, karena kamu selalu baik kepadanya, lebih baik kita pergi saja ketempatnya sekarang" ajakmu sambil senyum

"Iya" kata Akashi membalas senyumanmu

Ternyata tanpa kamu sadari, dari tadi Kuroko memperhatikan kalian, saat kamu dan Akashi sampai di ruangan tempat Kuroko di rawat, kamu dan Akashi melihat Kuroko sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya

"Kuroko" panggil Akashi

"Kuroko-kun, maaf aku meninggalkan kamu tadi" katamu dengan irama menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Kuroko

"Kuroko, apakah kamu mengingat aku?" tanya Akashi

"Tentu saja, kamu adalah kapten basket Teiko, kapten generasi keajaiban, dan juga..." Kuroko tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dan juga dia terlihat sedikit sedih

"Dan juga apa?" tanya Akashi

"Tidak ada" jawab Kuroko

Setelah itu Akashi dan kamu berbincang-bincang, setelah lama berbincang bincang, akhirnya Akashi minta izin pada Kuroko untuk pulang, Kuroko mengizinkannya

Setelah Akashi pulang, Kuroko dan kamu hanya diam saja, kamu yang mulai tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini pun mulai angkat bicara

"Apakah Kuroko-kun ingin makan?" tanyamu

"Iya, tapi nanti" jawabnya

"Kenapa nanti?" tanyamu

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada kamu, apakah kamu memiliki perasaan kepada Akashi-kun?" tanyanya tanpa membalas pertanyaanmu

"Tidak ada, kenapa Kuroko-kun bertanya?" tanyamu dengan datarnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Kuroko-kun makan dulu ya" katamu mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya" jawabnya

Setelah itu kamu membawakan makanan kepada Kuroko, tapi karena Kuroko masih sakit, jadi kamu menolongnya makan. (Kamu sudah tau kan apa yang kamu lakukan)

Keesokan harinya kamu libur sekolah untuk merawat Kuroko, dan saat jam 3 sore, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Kuroko

"Kuroko-cchiiiii..." teriak Kise sambil menangis dan memeluk Kuroko

"Oi Kise, kamu bisa membuat keadaan Tetsu semakin buruk" ujar Aomine

"Habis, ini pertama kalinya Kuroko-cchi masuk rumah sakit-ssu" kata Kise sambil terus menangis

"Kalian ini benar-benar berisik, kalian bisa membuat orang ruangan sebelah terganggu" ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang dari awal letaknya sudah benar

"Iya, betul" kata Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snack nya

"Kamu juga, kenapa kamu membawa snack di rumah sakit-ssu" kata Kise membela diri

Sementara mereka berdebat, kamu dan Akashi permisi untuk pergi ke taman di lantai satu, Kuroko mengangguk, kamu dan Akashi pergi ke taman, taman itu bisa dilihat dari kamar dimana Kuroko dirawat, Kuroko melihat kalian melalui jendela, kamu berbicara dengan Akashi membuat aura bersinar-sinar disekeliling kalian, selain itu, kamu berbicara dengan Akashi sambil tersenyum-senyum, karena Kuroko terus-terus melihat kamu dan Akashi, Kise mengatakan "Akhir-akhir ini mereka dekat sekali, lihat ada aura yang bersinar-sinar disekeliling mereka, iya kan Kurokocchi" Kuroko hanya bisa menganggguk, setelah kamu dan Akashi kembali, semuanya permisi untuk pergi pulang, Kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun", "Tidak masalah" jawab Akashi.

Setelah mereka pulang, kamu tertidur di sofa yang ada disitu, Kuroko terus melihat wajah tidur kamu, dia bergumam _"wajah yang sangat tenang"_, tiba-tiba saja ada air mata yang mengalir di pipi kamu, Kuroko berpikir _"Apakah karena Akashi-kun sudah pulang, dia menangis?" _lalu Kuroko menelpon Akashi untuk menemani kamu untuk menjaga Kuroko, setelah Kuroko mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Akashi, Kuroko kembali melihat ke arah kamu, dan dia melihat kamu sudah tersenyum lagi, Kuroko berpikir lagi _"Ternyata memang benar, dia menyukai Akashi-kun"_ setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko menangis, beberapa saat setelah Kuroko menangis kamu terbangun

"Kuroko-kun?" panggilmu

"Maaf telah membuat kamu terbangun" kata Kuroko menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa, selain itu, kenapa Kuroko-kun menangis?" tanyamu

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya

"Hmm..." katamu, karena kamu tidak tau harus berkata apa, lalu, Akashi datang

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa kamu memanggil aku kesini?" tanya Akashi

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa kamu masih disini? Bukankah kamu sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu?" tanyamu bingung

"Iya, aku masih disini, tadi aku memang pulang, tapi tiba-tiba Tetsuya menelpon aku dan meminta aku datang kesini" jawabnya

"Ooh..." katamu

"Tetsuya, kenapa kamu meminta aku datang kesini?" tanyanya

"Uhmm..." Kuroko tampaknya ragu untuk menjawab

Akashi mendekat ke kamu dan mengatakan kepada kamu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, karena Kuroko ragu untuk menjawab didekat kamu, walau Akashi memerintahkan kamu untuk keluar, dia mengatakannya dengan baik-baik, lalu kamu keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah kamu keluar, dan berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai 1

"Dasar, kenapa sih aku harus keluar dari ruangan itu, padahal aku kan ingin bersama Kuroko-kun" ujarmu kesal, lalu tiba-tiba kamu mendengar suara

"Diusir dari ruangan ya, kasihan" kata suara itu

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!" bentakmu

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa" jawab suara itu

"Apa yang kamu maksud? Bukan siapa-siapa? Jangan bermain-main denganku, atau kau akan menerima balasannya" katamu marah

"Hee, masih bisa menggertak orang kah? Sekarang ini kekuatan kamu sudah tidak ada lagi bukan?" kata suara itu menakuti-nakuti kamu

"Apa yang kamu maksud?" katamu sambil mundur beberapa langkah

"Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan kamu" jawab suara itu

"Baiklah aku pergi du-" saat kamu membalikkan badan mau pergi, kamu menghirup aroma aneh, lalu kamu langsung menutup hidung kamu dan kamu berpikir "_Bau aneh apa ini? Selain itu, sekarang ini kekuatan aku benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan, tadi aku tidak sempat mengambil nafas dengan benar itu berarti, aku juga tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih dari 5 menit, gawat kalau misalnya bau ini tidak habis dalam waktu 5 menit, jika aku menahan nafas sambil berlari, aku hanya bisa menahan nafas selama 2,5 menit..._"

"Percuma saja kamu berlari, aroma ini sudah tersebar di semua koridor di lantai 1 ini" kata suara itu

Kamu bergumam _"Cih, dia membaca pikiranku"_

5 menit kemudian...

"Hee, kamu bisa menahan nafas kamu selama 5 menit, tapi kamu sudah pada batasmu" kata suara itu lagi

Kamu berpikir_ "gawat aku sudah sampai pada batasku, bagaimana ini? Jika aku memaksakan diriku untuk tidak benafas, aku akan meninggal, bagaimana ini?"_

Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya kamu bernafas dan menghirup aroma aneh itu lagi

"Ooh, kamu sudah menyerah ya, kalau begitu aku menang" setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, kamu tidak sadarkan diri

Saat kamu sadar, kamu sudah berada di ruangan yang gelap, tangan dan kaki kamu diborgol dan saat itu kamu melihat Riko

"Riko-san?" tanyamu

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar?" tanyanya

"Riko-san, ini ada dimana?" tanyamu bingung

"Ini adalah ruangan bawah tanah, sekarang kau adalah tahanan aku" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Tahanan? Kenapa?" tanyamu

"Apakah kamu mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanyanya

"Apa yang kamu maksud?" tanyamu

Riko mengubah dirinya menggunakan kekuatannya, dia berubah menjadi orang yang mirip seperti kamu, benar-benar mirip, seperti kembaran, tidak ada bagian yang berbeda dari diri kamu, saat itulah kamu mengingat siapa Riko sebenarnya

"Jangan-jangan kamu adalah..." katamu terkejut

Riko mengubah dirinya kembali seperti semula

"Iya, tebakan kamu benar, akulah Riko, musuh terbesar kamu dari kecil" katanya lagi

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepada ku?" tanyamu kesal

"Tentu saja karena aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan kamu, selain itu, aku akan membuat hubungan kamu dengan Kuroko hancur" kataya dengan rasa penuh kemenangan

"Kamu tidak akan bisa, saat ini Kuroko-kun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit" katamu, kamu takut hubungan kamu dan Kuroko hancur

"Tidak, kamu salah, Kuroko sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter" katanya

"Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?" tanyamu semakin takut

"Dari Kuroko itu sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanyamu

"Dengan menyamar sebagai dirimu" jawabnya

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyamu marah

"Hahaha, besok aku akan membuat hubungan kamu dengan Kuroko berantakan" kata Riko

"Kamu boleh melakukan apapun asalkan jangan yang itu, kumohon" katamu sambil mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Kamu pikir aku akan mau? Tentu saja aku tidak mau" katanya sambil melangkah pergi

"Kumohon, jangan yang itu, kumohon" katamu sambil menangis

Keesokan harinya kamu hanya bisa duduk sambil menangis di ruangan bawah tanah itu sambil bergumam _"Aku tidak mau pertemanan aku dengan Kuroko hancur, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, Kuroko-kun, apa yang dia lakukan kepada kamu itu bukan aku yang melakukannya, Kuroko-kun, aku benar-benar tidak ingin persahabatan aku dengan kamu hancur Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun, jangan percaya jika dia mengatakan seseuatu yang tidak biasanya aku katakan, kumohon, semoga kata-kata ini sampai kepada nya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, kekuatanku seudah benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan, sepertinya karena aku pernah mengatakan aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu, makanya kekuatanku tidak bisa keluar lagi, bodohnya aku"_

Saat kamu (Riko) pulang dari sekolah dia langsung pergi ketempat kamu ditahan

"Hahahahaha, aku berhasil membuat hubungan kamu dan Kuroko hancur" katanya senang sekali

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyamu kesal

"Tadi aku meletakan cctv ukuran mini di dekat saku aku, tidak ada yang menyadarinya dan hasilnya sudah aku masukkan kedalam kamera ini, kamu bisa melihatnya" ujarnya senang

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya" katamu takut

"Sudahlah aku tahu kamu sebenarnya ingin melihanya, ini aku letakkan disini, kamu hanya tinggal melihatnya, sekarang aku pergi dulu" katanya sambil pergi

Setelah Riko pergi, kamu melihat ke video itu

Ini yang terjadi didalam video itu...

"Pagi, Kuroko-kun" panggil kamu (Riko)

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin berbicara dengan kamu" kata kamu (Riko) dengan nada serius

"Baiklah" kata Kuroko

Guru masuk kedalam kelas dan mengajar –Skip—

Istirahat -Skip-

Pulang sekolah...

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Itu..." katamu (Riko)

"Itu?" tanya Kuroko

Bersambung...

* * *

Mau mereview?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 8**

"Kuroko-kun, maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi..." kata kamu (Riko)

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Pertemanan kita cukup sampai disini" lanjut kamu (Riko)

"Ada apa? Maksudku, kenapa?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku...aku membenci Kuroko-kun, karena, Kuroko-kun pernah bilang kalau Kuroko-kun membenci aku, awalnya aku tidak menganggap serius itu, aku hanya terus mengingat-ingat itu sebagai kesalahan aku, tapi lama-kelamaan, aku jadi membenci Kuroko-kun, dan sekarang, aku tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan Kuroko-kun, maafkan aku Kuroko-kun, sekarang, jangan menyapa ataupun berbicara lagi dengan aku" kata kamu (Riko)

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan, untuk selanjutnya kita bukan teman lagi" ujar Kuroko

"Iya, berjanjilah Kuroko-kun" kata Riko

"Iya, aku berjanji" kata Kuroko

"Hahaha, kamu lihat itu, sekarang kamu tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Kuroko-kun, apalagi berbicara dengannya" ujar Riko senang

"Dari mana kamu mengetahui apa yang Kuroko-kun katakan kepada aku?" tanyamu

"Yang mana?" tanyanya

"Yang 'Kuroko-kun bilang Kuroko-kun membenci aku' itu" tanyamu lagi

"Kebetulan waktu itu aku sedang ada di sana" jawab Riko

"Kau ini!?" katamu kesal

"Aku apa hah!?" bentaknya

Kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya

"Yang penting sekarang kamu dan Kuroko tidak berteman lagi, sekarang, kamu akan aku biarkan pergi, pergilah" kata Riko sambil melepaskan borgol

"Aduh, tangan aku sakit gara-gara borgol itu" katamu sambil melangkah pergi

"Aah, gimana ini, Kuroko-kun sudah tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi, ini semua gara-gara Riko itu, sialan!" katamu sambil marah-marah, lalu tiba-tiba kamu melihat Kuroko, Kuroko melihat kamu, tapi dia langsung melengah

"Argh, Riko sialaaan" katamu marah

Orang-orang di sekitar situ melihat kepada kamu tapi kamu membiarkan saja

Saat di sekolah

"_Aku tau bahwa bukan aku yang berjanji pada Kuroko, tapi tentu saja Kuroko tidak tau bahwa yang kemaren itu adalah aku, tapi, sebaiknya aku coba saja berbicara padanya"_ batinmu

"Kuroko-kun..." panggilmu, Kuroko diam saja

"Kuroko-kun..." panggilmu lagi, tapi kali ini dengan wajah memelas, tapi tetap saja, Kuroko tidak membalas

"Kuroko-kun, kemarin, itu bukan aku yang mengatakannya" katamu sedih, lagi-lagi Kuroko tetap diam saja

"Kuroko-kun, setidaknya berbicara lah" katamu

"..."

"Ya udahlah, aku pergi dulu" ujarmu sambil melangkah pergi

"..."

"_kuroko-kun pasti mengira jika aku yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, Riko itu benar-benar menyebalkan, argh, jika aku masih mempunyai kekuatan itu, pasti dia sudah aku bunuh sebelum dia mengatakan itu kepada kuroko, argh, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal"_ batinmu kesal, lalu Riko datang

"Ah, pagi Kuroko-kun" sapa Riko yang ingin membuatmu marah

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko

"_Apa!? sejak kapan dia menjadi dekat dengan Kuroko-kun"_ batinmu

"Kuroko-kun, nanti kita pulang bersama ya" ajak Riko

"..."

"Tenang saja rumah aku di dekat jalan seirin" ujar Riko

"Kalau begitu, baiklah" jawab Kuroko

"_Apa!?, setelah dia menghancurkan hubungan aku dengan Kuroko-kun, sekarang dia menjadi dekat dengan Kuroko-kun, argh dia menyebalkan sekali"_ batinmu

Selama belajar kamu tidak bisa konsentrasi dan juga kamu menulis sesuatu dalam diary kamu dan setelah menulis itu kamu selalu kesal sampai ujung pena kamu sudah mulai tidak terlihat lagi

Saat istirahat, kamu pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian dan berniat membaca novel yang ada di sekolah kamu itu, saat orang sudah masuk ke kelas kembali, kamu tidak kembali alias kamu bolos, dan memilih untuk diam di perpustakaan sampai orang pulang

Saat pulang sekolah kamu tidak langsung ke kelas, tapi menunggu dulu selama 10 menit sampai orang benar-benar tidak ada dalam kelas, setelah 10 menit, kamu kembali ke kelas dan langsung saja mengambil tas dan pulang, kamu lupa kalau kamu memiliki buku diary dan tertinggal di dalam laci belajar kamu

Sementara itu Kuroko kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal dan tanpa sengaja melihat buku diary kamu, awalnya Kuroko tidak yakin untuk mengambilnya, tapi mengingat kamu membuat isi diary itu dengan kesal, akhirnya Kuroko mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang

Sesampai di rumah, kamu langsung tidur karena tidak terima atas kejadian hari ini

Keesokan harinya kamu tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan kamu sakit, tentu saja Kuroko khawatir tapi dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak khawatir

Sepulang sekolah Akashi ingin melihat kamu dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk melihat kamu, tapi Kuroko menolak, akhirnya Akashi pergi sendirian

Sesampai Akashi dirumah kamu

"Permisi" kata Akashi

"Masuklah" katamu sambil membukakan pintu, pertanda kamu mengizinkannya masuk

"Kamu sakit? Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku berbohong" katamu sambil ikut tersenyum

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi

Kamu tiba-tiba memeluk akashi sambil menangis

"A-Ada apa?" Akashi terkejut karena dipeluk tiba-tiba

"Kuroko-kun, dia ... dia tidak mau berteman... dengan aku lagi..., kemarin..., ketika aku berbicara... dengan dia ... dia diam saja, aku ... aku tidak mau keadaannya... terus seperti ini" katamu menceritakan sambil terus menangis

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dia pasti melakukannya karena ada alasannya bukan?" tanyany sambil mengelus-elus kepala kamu dengan lembut *Author udah nosebleed duluan *

"Iya" katamu sedikit lebih tenang karena sudah di elus-elus Akashi *Kyaaaa! *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi dengan lembut

Kamu menceritakan semua kejadian itu, bagaimana kamu ditangkap Riko, lalu Riko menyamar menjadi dirimu dan menghancurkan pertemanan kamu dengan Kuroko

"Jadi begitu" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Akashi-kun?" tanyamu

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana" jawab Akashi

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku meminta kamu melakukan sesuatu?" tanyamu

"Apa itu?" tanyanya

"Coba Akashi-kun tanya kepada Kuroko-kun, apakah dia mau berteman lagi dengan aku, jika dia ragu-ragu katakan ini 'apakah biasanya dia melakukan itu' lalu kamu bisa pergi ataupun mendengarkan dia berbicara, bagaimana, apakah kamu mau Akashi-kun?" tanyamu

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya" katanya sambil senyum

"Wuaah, terima kasih Akashi-kun" katamu sambil senyum

"Sama-sama" kata Akashi

"Tapi Akashi-kun, besok aku masih libur sekolah, jika aku datang ke sekolah, nanti dia malah tau kalau aku yang meminta kamu melakukan ini" ujarmu

"Baiklah ... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ujarnya

"Tunggu" katamu sambil menahan tangan Akashi

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi

"Ah, tidak jadi" katamu sambil melepaskan tangan Akashi

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" ujarmu

"Iya, terima kasih telah datang dan mendengarkan cerita aku" katamu sambil senyum

"Iya, sama-sama" kata Akashi

Keesokan harinya Akashi melakukan apa yang kamu minta dan itu berjalan lancar

Sepulang sekolah Akashi pergi ke rumah kamu dan menceritakan kepada kamu bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya ingin berteman lagi dengan kamu tapi dia tidak bisa karena waktu itu dia sudah berjanji kepada kamu tidak akan menjadi teman dan Akashi mengatakan 'apakah biasanya dia melakukan itu' dan setelah mengatakan itu Akashi pergi dari tempat Kuroko

"Oh, jadi itu yang terjadi" katamu dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya" kata Akashi

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke sekolah besok, terima kasih Akashi-kun" katamu

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya" kata Akashi

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Akashi-kun" katamu

"Iya, terima kasih" katanya

"Sama-sama" ujarmu

Keesokan harinya kamu sekolah, hari ini kamu datang cepat, Kuroko juga, dan kamu duduk di samping Kuroko seperti biasa tapi kali ini kamu tersenyum kepada Kuroko, Kuroko melihat kamu dan langsung melengah, kamu melihat ke arah pipi nya dan tenyata pipi Kuroko memerah

"Kuroko-kun, pipi kamu merah, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyamu khawatir

Entah kenapa, Kuroko semakin memerah)

"Kuroko-kun, pipi kamu semakin memerah" katamu sambil memegang pipi Kuroko

"... di-diam" ujar Kuroko malu

"Iya deh" katamu sambil melepaskan tanganmu dari pipi Kuroko

"..., maaf tapi, ini" kata Kuroko sambil memberikan diary milikmu

"...Oooh buku diary ku, dimana kamu dapat?" tanyamu sambil mengambil buku diary milikmu dengan senang

"Dikelas ini, dan juga, maaf, aku telah membaca isi diary kamu" ujar Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa kamu baca?" tanyamu dengan sedikit membentak

"Maaf, tapi awalnya aku tidak ingin, tapi waktu itu kamu membuatnya dengan kesal, aku jadi ingin tau apa yang kamu buat, sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya" katanya

"Ya udah deh" katamu cemberut, lalu melengah

"Uhm, anuu, kalau boleh, kita berteman lagi ya" ujar Kuroko

Kamu melihat Kuroko sebentar dan mengatakan "Iya" lalu kamu melengah lagi, Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi

Karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas kamu dan juga murid-murid sekelas langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran

Saat istirahat kamu memilih pergi istirahat sendiri, kamu lega karena kamu sudah berteman lagi dengan Kuroko, kamu memilih halaman di belakang sekolah sebagai tampat kamu istirahat kali ini, karena di situ anginnya sepoi-sepoi tempat yang pas untuk istirahat, tapi sesampai kamu di halaman belakang sekolah, murid sangat sedikit di situ, biasanya di situ ramai ,tapi kamu tidak ambil pusing tentang itu, setelah cukup lama duduk disitu, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak mu, kamu terkejut dan menoleh kepada orang itu

"Akashi-kun, kamu mengejutkanku" katamu sambil bergeser agar Akashi bisa duduk

"Hahaha, maaf" katanya sambil tertawa, lalu dia duduk di kursimu

Kamu cemberut, lalu kamu mengatakan "Oh ya Akashi-kun, terima kasih ya, berkat kamu, sekarang aku dan Kuroko-kun sudah berteman lagi" katamu sambil senyum

"Oh begitu kah? Aku turut senang" ujarnya

"Akashi-kun, kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini" tanyamu

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh, kalau tidak boleh, aku akan pergi" katanya bersiap-siap untuk pergi

"Tidak" katamu sambil memegang tangan Akashi "Bukan itu yang aku maksud, hanya saja, jarang aku melihat kamu disini, biasanya kan kamu di GYM sekolah" ujarmu

Akashi pun duduk kembali, lalu dia mengatakan "Iya, tapi, bosan juga duduk di GYM terus tanpa ada yang menemani" *galau ni yee*

"Oh begitu" katamu

"Kamu juga kenapa disini? Biasanya kamu kan duduk di perpustakaan/di kantin" tanyanya

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya pertemanan aku dengan Kuroko kembali lagi, jadi aku memilih disini sebagai tempat istirahat" jawabmu sambil tersenyum

* * *

"Kita kembali ke kelas lagi yuk, 5 detik lagi bel bunyi lho" ajak Akashi

"Apa?! 5 detik?! Seharusnya kamu bilang dari tadi, ayo kita pergi sekarang" katamu sambil berdiri dan langsung menarik tangan Akashi

"Hahaha, tenang, tadi aku bercanda" katanya tertawa

"Apa?! Kamu membuatku cemas" katamu malu dan juga tertawa

"Tapi, lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas sekarang, daripada terlambat ke kelas" kata Akashi sambil senyum

"Iya" katamu sambil senyum

Sepulang sekolah...

"Akashi-kun" panggilmu

"Hmm?" tanyanya

"Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Kuroko-kun?" ujarmu

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi

"Entah kenapa, setiap dia mendekat ke Kuroko-kun, perasaanku tidak enak" katamu sedikit cemberut

"_kamu cemburu ya"_ batin Akashi"Iya, aku akan bantu kok" katanya dengan senyum, tapi senyumnya maksa banget

"Tapi kita tidak melindungi secara terang-terangan, kita melidungi secara diam-diam" katamu senyum

"Iya" katanya

Kamu tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Akashi dan mengatakan "Akashi-kun, bisa tolong antarkan aku pulang sepertinya badanku kurang sehat" katamu, karena kepalamu agak pusing

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Akashi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kepala kamu "Badan kamu panas, baiklah aku akan mengantar kamu pulang" katanya sambil mengangkat kamu dengan sopan, sementara itu, kamu sudah tertidur

"Hahaha, tidak secepat itu kamu bisa membawanya" kata Riko untuk mencegat Akashi supaya Akashi tidak mengantarkanmu pulang

"Minggir" kata Akashi sambil membentak Riko

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin, tapi jika kau memberikan dia kepadaku" kata Riko sambil menunjuk kamu

"Heh, kau pikir aku mau? Tidak mungkin" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai

"Emangnya kamu bisa apa? Kedua tangan kamu sudah terpakai untuk mengangkatnya" kata Riko meremehkan Akashi

"Aku bisa menggunakan kaki aku" kata Akashi, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Kuroko, dan kebetulan Kuroko juga melihat Akashi, Kuroko sudah tau mau berbuat apa, jadi dia pergi ke tempat Akashi tanpa disadari Riko, dan pergi membawa kamu pulang.

"Sekarang, kedua tangan aku sudah bebas, jadi aku bisa bertarung sesuka hatiku, dengar, aku tidak akan menahan seranganku walaupun dengan perempuan" ujar Akashi

"Bagaimana bisa dia melewatiku tanpa aku sadari?!" kata Riko terkejut

"Kau mungkin memang memiliki kekuatan spesial layaknya dia, tapi jangan kau kira kekuatan kamu sebanding dengannya, kekuatannya jauh lebih besar daripada milikmu, jadi, jika kekuatannya sudah kembali lagi, bukan hanya kau, semua orang bisa dia bunuh, tapi karena dia anak yang baik, jadi dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik" kata Akashi membanggakan kamu

"Ooh, jadi begitu" kata Riko sambil menyengir

"Karena kau sudah membuatku marah, kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam dengannya, jika kau melakukannya, kau pasti menyesal" kata Akashi menggertak Riko

"Iya iya, aku pergi lagi, orang yang aku cari sudah tidak ada, jadi urusanku dengan kamu sudah tidak ada lagi" katanya cuek akan peringatan Akashi dan langsung pergi

"_Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi ke tempatnya"_ kata Akashi

Kamu membuka matamu, ternyata disana ada Kuroko

"Kamu sudah baikan? Badan kamu panas sekali" tanya Kuroko khawatir

"Kuroko-kun" katamu sedikit berteriak dan langsung duduk

"Iya, kenapa reaksi kamu seperti itu" katanya terkejut

"Tidak ada apa-apa" katamu memerah

"... bagai-" sebelum Kuroko sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Akashi datang dan mengatakan "Permisi"

"Masuklah Akashi-kun" katamu sambil senyum

"Maaf mengganggu" kata Akashi

"Akashi-kun" katamu sambil melompat ke tempat Akashi

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan lembut

"Aku senang sekali hari ini" jawabmu bahagia

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi

"Aku nggak tau" jawabmu sambil tertawa

"_Argh ketika Akashi-kun datang, aku tidak di hargai lagi, dan juga, apa-apaan aura bersinar-sinar (?) yang ada di sekitar mereka itu? Itu membuatku cemburu"_ batin Kuroko

"Apakah kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Akashi

"Aku sudah sedikit baikan, terima kasih sudah bertanya" katamu sambil tersenyum

"Anuu, permisi, aku pulang lagi ya" kata Kuroko

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali?" tanyamu

"_Tentu saja karena cemburu"_ batin Kuroko "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin pulang" ujarnya

"Ooh, baiklah" katamu

"Sampai jumpa" katanya

"Sampai jumpa" ujarmu

"Silahkan duduk Akashi-kun" katamu

"Terima kasih" kata Akashi sambil senyum

"Tidak masalah" katamu sambil senyum "Akashi-kun, untuk tadi, terima kasih" ujarmu

"Tadi?" tanyanya

"Iya tadi" jawabmu

"_Tadi yang mana sih? Tapi ya sudah lah"_ batin Akashi "Iya, nggak masalah" katanya

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya kekuatanku sudah mulai tertutup, jadi aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri maupun Kuroko-kun" katamu sambil sedih "Jadi, mulai sekarang, tolong lindungi aku dan Kuroko-kun ya" katamu sambil senyum

"_Kalau kamu yang minta sih aku mau" _batin Akashi "Iya" jawabnya sambil senyum

"Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya" ujar Akashi

"Iya, terima kasih ya" katamu

"Sama-sama" kata Akashi

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"Pagi" sapa Kuroko

"Pagi, Kuroko-kun, ada apa? Tidak biasanya Kuroko-kun menyapa duluan" tanyamu

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau semua ingatan aku sudah kembali" kata Kuroko

"_Apa?! Apakah Kuroko-kun juga ingat tentang kematian Kagami? Dan terlebih lagi jika Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi"_ batinmu"Benarkah?" tanyamu panik

"Iya, kenapa kamu panik begitu?" tanya Kuroko

"Uhm, aku...aku takut jika Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi" katamu

"Tentang apa? Apa alasan aku bisa membenci kamu? Tentang pem-" kamu menutup mulut Kuroko "Diam, jangan pernah mengatakan itu disekolah, kumohon" katamu, lalu kamu melepaskan tangan kamu dari mulut Kuroko

"Iya, maaf, aku hampir saja mengatakannya" kata Kuroko

"Iya...aku takut Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman lagi dengan aku karena kejadian itu" katamu

"Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan aku dari kejadian itu, apalagi membenci orang itu, tidak mungkin kan" ujarnya

"Hahaha, tapi itulah yang selalu aku cemaskan" katamu

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan lagi" ujar Kuroko

"Iya" katamu

Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi...

Saat pulang sekolah...

"Akashi-kun" panggilmu

"Hmm?" tanyanya

"Ingatan Kuroko-kun sudah kembali" ujarmu

"Benarkah? Syukurlah...oh iya, apakah dia mau berteman denganmu?" tanyanya

"Untungnya dia mau" jawabmu

"Iya" ujar Kuroko menyela

"Woah Kuroko-kun, sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?" tanyamu

"Dari tadi" jawabnya

"_Dari tadi? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya? Apakah kekuatan itu sudah benar-benar tertutup? Gawat"_ batinmu "Akashi-kun" panggilmu

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Kita ke belakang sekolah sekarang" katamu sambil berlari dan menarik tangan Akashi

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Kuroko sambil sedikit berteriak

"Tidak, jangan ke ikut" katamu membalas teriakan Kuroko

Setelah sampai, kamu pun berhenti berlari

"Kenapa kamu tergesa-gesa sekali?" tanya Akashi

"Akaswswa, asawdwds, sddwdsdwdsss sdsddesd fdffsasd sdfdfs, sdsasf" katamu sambil ngomong versi cepat

"Wow, kamu ngomong apaan sih? Tenangkan dirimu" kata Akashi sambil sedikit tertawa

Setelah kamu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan melepaskannya, barulah kamu berbicara "Akashi-kun, ini gawat, sekarang kekuatanku sudah benar-benar tidak ada, tadi kamu lihatkan, aku tidak bisa mengetahui kalau ada Kuroko-kun di sampingku" jelasmu

"Iya, tapi bukannya kamu sudah bilang kalau kekuatan kamu sudah mulai tertutup?" tanyanya

"Iya, tapi waktu itu masih ada sedikit yang keluar, sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar, gawat" jawabmu panik

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak membiarkan Kuroko ikut?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak tau, aku juga tidak mengerti" jawabmu

Akashi tiba-tiba melihat Kuroko berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah dengan santai, lalu Akashi mengatakan kepada kamu bahwa ada Kuroko disitu dan kamu melihat Kuroko _/note : kamu bisa melihat Kuroko kalau ada yang memberi tahu/_ perlahan-lahan Kuroko mulai mendekat, Akashi juga mendekat ke Kuroko, kamu awalnya membiarkan saja, tapi saat jarak mereka berdua hampir 2 meter, kamu menarik Akashi menjauh dari Kuroko

"Kenapa kamu menarik aku dari dia?" tanya Akashi

"Perhatikan baik-baik, dia memang Kuroko tapi pikirannya sedang dikontrol oleh orang lain" jelasmu

"Apa?!" kata Akashi terkejut

"Aah, kau menyadarinya ya" ujar Riko

"Kau!? Kenapa kau mengontrol pikirannya? Sialan kau!" katamu marah

"Heh, kau ingin tau alasannya?" tanya Riko

"Tidak usah, aku sudah tau" katamu sambil menarik tangan Akashi dan berlari meninggalkan mereka

"Apa maksud kamu, kamu sudah mengetahui kenapa dia menggunakan Kuroko?" tanyanya sambil berlari

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Dia menggunakan Kuroko agar kita tidak bisa melukainya" jawabmu sambil terus berlari

"Apa?! Dia pengecut" ujar Akashi kesal

"Iya, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari" katamu sambil mempercepat larimu, karena Kuroko sudah hampir berhasil memotong kalian

Akashi ikut mempercepat larinya "Kenapa dia bisa berlari secepat itu?" tanya Akashi

"Dibantu oleh Riko sialan itu tentunya" jawabmu marah

"Hoo jadi begitu" kata Akashi menangguk

"Apakah kamu tidak tau apa tipe kekuatan milik Riko?" tanyamu

"Bukannya tipenya sama dengan kamu?" kata Akashi yang malah balik bertanya

"Tidak, kalau aku tipe A, dia tipe C" jawabmu

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?" tanya Akashi

"Kalau tipe A itu tipe spesial, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu kepada dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain, kalau tipe B itu tipe untuk dirinya sendiri, kalau tipe C itu dia hanya bisa menggunakannya kepada orang lain" jelasmu

"_Sudah kuduga, dia memang yang paling hebat"_ batin Akashi"Benarkah?" tanyanya

"Iya" jawabmu

Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mengejar kalian, dan Kuroko menangkap kamu, lalu memeluk kamu dengan sangat erat, sehingga kamu susah bernafas, sebelum kamu kehilangan kesadaran, kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi "A..ka..shi...kun...la...ri...lah" lalu kamu kehilangan kesadaran kamu dalam pelukan Kuroko, dan Kuroko membawa kamu kembali kepada Riko dengan kecepatan penuh (?)

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lari sementara kamu dalam bahaya" kata Akashi sambil berlari mengejarmu

* * *

"Ternyata kamu sudah kembali Kuroko" ujar Riko senang, setelah itu Kuroko memberikanmu pada Riko

"Kuroko, jangan berikan dia kepada pengecut itu, dia teman kamu, jika kau memberikan dia kepada pengecut itu, dia akan dibunuh" ujar Akashi panik

"Teman? Di bunuh?" tanya Kuroko

"Iya, lihatlah kebelakang kamu" kata Akashi sambil menunjuk ke belakang Kuroko

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, dia terkejut karena Riko akan membunuh kamu menggunakan pisau, dan langsung menyelamatkan kamu dari pisaunya Riko

"Oh, kau sudah kembali normal ya, jadi pria disana bisa melepaskan mantranya" ujar Riko terkejut

"Kamu, berani sekali ingin melukainya, apa kamu pikir aku akan membiarkannya!?" ujar Kuroko marah sambil mendekati Riko, dan membuat Riko menjauhimu

"Jika mantranya belum lepas, seharusnya sih kamu membiarkan saja, oh lihat, tangan kamu sudah banyak berdarah" ujar Riko sambil melihat tangan Kuroko

"Akashi-kun, tolong bawa dia pergi dari sini" kata Kuroko

"Iyaa" kata Akashi sambil membawa kamu pergi

Tanpa disadari Kuroko, Riko sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya yang kedua, dan menusuk perut Kuroko, spontan Kuroko kesakitan dan setelah lama dia menahan sakit, akhirnya banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya, akhirnya Kuroko tidak tahan lagi dan melepaskan tangannya dari pisau Riko, Riko langsung menarik pisau dari perut Kuroko dan Riko langsung mengejar kamu dan Akashi, setelah lama mencari, dia menemukan kamu dan Akashi, tapi kali ini kamu sudah sadar –maksudnya- setengah sadar tapi kamu masih diangkat Akashi

"Kenapa dia bisa menemukan aku sih, oh iya, gimana kabar Kuroko? Kenapa dia tidak bersama Kuroko?" gumam Akashi

"Dia sudah sekarat di sana" jawab Riko

"_Pendengarannya kuat banget sih, dan juga, apa maksudnya Kuroko sekarat?"_ batin Akashi, setelah itu dia melihat ke arah Riko, dan melihat tangan Riko sudah banyak darah _"Darah? Apakah itu darah Kuroko?"_ batinnya

Kamu berbisik kepada Akashi _"Akashi-kun, aku ingin melihat Kuroko di sana, ayo kita kembali ke sana",_ _"Iya"_ jawab Akashi, Akashi mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke halaman belakang, Riko kehilangan jejak kalian berdua, sesampai di sana Akashi menurunkan kamu dan kamu tidak percaya dengan apa yang kamu lihat disitu, Kuroko terbaring dengan genangan darah, kamu ingin menolong tapi kamu tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hahaha, kau sudah lihat kan, dia sekarat disini" kata Riko sambil tertawa

Kamu menoleh ke belakang "Kau!, kau pasti akan menerima balasannya" katamu, dan tanpa kamu sadari, kekuatanmu keluar

"_Hei, kekuatanmu kembali"_ bisik Akashi

"..." kamu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Akashi

"Hei, aku bilang kekuatan kamu kembali" bisik Akashi lagi, tapi kali ini dia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

"Oh, ah, iya, haha kalau begitu aku bisa membunuh pengecut ini" katamu sambil tersenyum licik "Tapi sebelumnya, Akashi-kun" katamu sambil melihat Akashi

"Apa?" tanya Akashi

"Kumohon, masuklah ke dalam ruangan ini dulu, tenang saja aku sudah membuat ruangan ini tidak bisa rusak" katamu sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada di dekat situ

"Bagaimana dengan kamu" tanya Akashi khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawabmu sambil senyum

"Baiklah" kata Akashi senyum

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakannya sebagai pelindung" kata Riko sambil berlari ke tempat Kuroko

Kuroko masih memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk, lalu dia mengatakan "Jang..an..sen..tuh..aku"

"Kau dengar yang dia katakan bukan?" katamu sambil tersenyum licik

"Jangan kira aku mau" kata Riko kesal

"Cih, Kuroko-kun, maaf meminta kamu melakukan ini, tapi bisa kamu bergeser kedepan sedikit lagi?" tanyamu

Kuroko berusaha untuk geser sedikit, lalu saat Kuroko sudah bergeser, kamu langsung melompat dan tiba di tempat Kuroko, lalu kamu langsung mengangkat Kuroko dan memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam ruangan di tempat Akashi tadi "Akashi-kun, tolong tutup luka Kuroko-kun menggunakan ini" katamu sambil memberikan perban

"Iya" kata Akashi

Lalu kamu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut

"Cih, dia dapat duluan" kata Riko kesal

"Sekarang kita bisa bertarung tanpa membuat korban lain" ujarmu sambil tersenyum

"_Cih, aku tidak bisa bertarung tanpa ada orang yang bisa aku kontrol"_ batinnya

"Kalau kamu mengetahuinya, sebaiknya kau mati saja sekarang, mau mati bunuh diri atau aku bunuh?" katamu sambil memberikan deathglaremu padanya

"Tidak dua-duanya" jawab Riko _"Aku bisa menang kok" _batin Riko untuk menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri

"Hahaha, kamu pikir bisa menang melawanku?" katamu

"Aku mempunyai cadangan senjata" katanya sambil mengeluarkan pistol

"Ooh, pakai pistol, memangnya kamu bisa memakainya? Tapi tidak masalah, aku bertarung dengan tangan kosong saja, oh, tapi sepertinya beresiko, jadi aku pakai pedang saja" katamu sambil menciptakan pedang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik

"Jadi kamu tipe A ya?" tanyanya sedikit takut

"Iya, kenapa? Mau mundur sekarang?" katamu menakutinya

"Jangan harap" kata Riko

"Ya udah, kita mulai sekarang" katamu

"Nggak masalah" jawabnya

Dor..dor..dor.. (tembakan pistol)

Cing..cing..cing.. (bunyi peluru di pantulin oleh pedang)

Kamu sudah muak dengan bunyi yang membisingkan itu, lalu kamu menaikkan kecepatan kamu dan langsung menusuk Riko, tepat di jantungnya

"Ohok...Ohok" Riko batuk darah

"Ada perkataan terakhir?" katamu sambil menyondongkan pedangmu di leher Riko, tapi Riko diam saja

"Aku pikir tidak, selamat tinggal" katamu dan Riko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, setelah itu kamu pergi ke ruangan dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada.

"Kuroko-kun" panggilmu

"Aah, kamu sudah kembali" ujar Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, bertahanlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu" ujarmu

"Tidak ... usah, sudah ... tidak ... bisa ... lagi, aku ... sudah ... terlalu ... banyak ... kehilangan ... darah ..." kata Kuroko

"KALAU TIDAK DICOBA KITA TIDAK AKAN TAHU BUKAN?!" katamu berteriak sambil menangis

"Ti ... dak ... apa ... apa, ta ... pi ... a .. ku ... ha .. rus ... per .. gi ... se .. ka .. rang, se ... la ... mat ... ting ... gal ..." Kuroko ersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"KUROKO-KUN? KUROKO-KUN? JANGAN BERCANDA?! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI KUROKO-KUN, KUROKO-KUN" katamu menangis

"Sudahlah, dia sudah meninggal" kata Akashi sambil memeluk kamu

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun ..." katamu menangis dalam pelukan Akashi

"Iya, aku tahu" Akashi ikut menangis juga

Saat pemakaman Kuroko ...

"Huwaa .. Kurokocchi ... Kurokocchi ... Kurokocchi ... sudah ... meninggal ... –ssu" kata Kise sambil menangis

"Oi Kise!" teriak Aomine

Kamu yang mendengarnya langsung menangis, Akashi yang mendengar kamu menangis, langsung pergi ke tempat kamu

"Sudahlah, kamu sudah menangis dari kemarin" kata Akashi sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepalamu

"Tapi ... tapi ... huwaaa" katamu yang semakin menangis

"Iya, aku mengerti perasaan kamu" kata Akashi

"Yang sabar ya, aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan kamu, kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kamu, ini pasti sangat berat bagimu-ssu" kata Kise yag senyum sambil terus menangis

"Iya, terima kasih sudah pergi ke pemakaman Kuroko-kun" katamu senyum, tapi air matamu terus mengalir

Setelah banyak yang pulang, kamu dan Akashi tetap tinggal disitu untuk beberapa lama ...

"Akashi-kun boleh pulang duluan aku ingin disini dulu, aku ingin menenangkan diriku disini" ujarmu

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu, sampai kamu pulang" jawab Akashi

"Akashi-kun" panggilmu dengan suaramu yang mulai rendah

"Hmm?" tanya Akashi

"Ini semua salahmu!" bentakmu

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Akashi

"Ini semua salahmu! ... bukan, ini semua salahku, Ini semua salahku, karena akulah Kuroko-kun meninggal" katamu mulai menangis

"Tapi-" kata-kata Akashi dipotong oleh perkataanmu

"TENTU SAJA INI SALAHKU, JIKA SAJA AKU MENYELAMATKAN KUROKO-KUN LEBIH CEPAT, AKU PASTI BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA" katamu membentak sambil menangis

"Sudah kubilang-" lagi-lagi Akashi belum selesai berbicara, kamu memotong lagi

"Tidak, jauh sebelum itu, jika saja aku membiarkan Kuroko-kun ikut dengan kita, pasti dia tidak jadi dikontrol, dan semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" katamu menangis tapi dengan suara rendah

"Sudahlah" kata Akashi sambil memelukmu

"Ini semua salahku ... ini semua salahku ... jika saja aku mengajaknya ikut bersama kita ... ini tidak akan terjadi ... ini semua salahku ... jika aku lebih cepat menolongnya ... ini semua salahku" katamu lagi, tapi kamu tetap menangis

"Ini bukan salah kamu" kata Kuroko dengan tenang

"Ku-Kuroko-kun? Dimana kamu Kuroko-kun?" kamu langsung berhenti menangis, sepertinya hanya kamu yang bisa mendengar suara itu, karena Akashi kelihatan bingung sendiri

"Aku bukan Kuroko tapi aku arwahnya" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Dimana kamu Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu sambil mencari Kuroko dengan melihat ke kiri dan kanan

"Lihatlah kebelakang" kata Kuroko

Saat kamu melihat ke belakang, kamu melihat Kuroko seperti disinari oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, kamu langsung berbicara "Kuroko-kun, maafkan aku, jika aku-"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salah kamu kok" kata Kuroko sambil senyum dan berjalan mendekati kamu

"Tapi ... tapi" kamu mulai menangis lagi

"Ini salahku, jika aku tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Riko, aku tidak akan mati, jadi ini bukan salah kamu" kata Kuroko sambil senyum

"Tapi.." bantahmu

"Sudahlah, kamu harus terus berusaha untuk hidup ya, berjuanglah untuk hidup, jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu" kata Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menghilang

"Kuroko-kun ... tubuhmu ... menghilang ..." katamu terkejut dan cemas

"Iya, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menghilang" kata Kuroko sambil terus senyum

"Tidak, jangan menghilang" katamu cemas

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada disisimu" kata Kuroko sambil senyum dengan tulus

"Terima kasih Kuroko-kun" katamu sambil senyum

"Sama-sama aku mencintai kamu" kata Kuroko, sementara tubuhnya semakin menghilang

"Kamu bilang apa Kuroko-kun? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" katamu dan kamu mulai menangis lagi

"Aku mencintai kamu" kata Kuroko dengan senyum terakhirnya dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun" katamu semakin menangis

Akashi dantang dan langsung memelukmu "Sudahlah kita pulang lagi ya"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" katamu menolak

"Ayolah, apa kamu ingat yang dikatakan Kuroko?" tanyanya

"_Terus berusaha untuk hidup ya, berjuanglah untuk hidup, jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu"_ batinmu mengingat kata-kata Kuroko "Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu apa yang dia katakan?" tanyamu

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi tadi aku mendengar kata 'Terus berusaha untuk hidup ya, berjuanglah untuk hidup, jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu' hanya itu yang aku dengar" jawab Akashi

"Iya, Kuroko-kun memang mengatakan itu kepada aku tadi" katamu

"Kita pulang lagi ya, hari sudah mulai gelap" Ajak Akashi padamu dengan lembut

"Iya" katamu, lalu kamu dan Akashi pulang ke rumah masing-masing

**The End...**


End file.
